Where Did You Go, Alice?
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: Wonderland just isn't the same when Alice suddenly disappears. The citizens slowly return to their "normal" lives, but it just isn't the same. They all miss her terribly. What will they do when she suddenly appears again? Told mostly in Ace's POV. AcexAlice. Rated T for Wonderland gun violence and what-not. Rating might go up in later chapters. Possible character death.
1. She Disappeared, Like a Dream

**__****Disclaimer:**_I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice. I wish I did but the rights belong to the fantastic Quinrose._

* * *

**Chapter One: She Disappeared, Like a Dream**

Her blue eyes sparkled as she danced in the moonlight. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her dance with Blood. She looked so beautiful. If only she'd realize how beautiful she was. Instead, she would always compare herself to that sister of hers. What was so wonderful about her? Since I have no siblings, I suppose I will never understand. I turned to go back to the refreshment table.

There wasn't much of a point in watching her enjoy herself with another man. Jealousy would only grow and cause me to lose control of myself. This is suppose to be a peaceful celebration. Besides, I don't even have my sword on me at the moment. So I'm better off just finding something to eat and perhaps bothering Julius.

"Ace?"

I turned my head slightly to glance back.

There she was...

"Ace?"

I smiled at her. "Yes, Alice?"

If only she knew how much she really meant to me, that I truly loved her now.

My love for her was real.

Her eyes wandered to glance back at Blood.

"Ace, I," she hesitated.

I raised my eyebrow slightly. "You want me to get you some water, cake, tea maybe?"

I bit my tongue to keep from adding wine to the question. Although, it would be fun to see her get angry for that suggestion.

"Ah... yes. That would be nice." She lowered her eyes and shifted uneasily.

I resisted the urge to sigh as I headed to get Alice some water. She must still be scared of me. I suppose I had taken too many chances with her.

But wait, was that I slight blush I saw?

No... it couldn't be. It was the moonlight playing tricks on me.

Alice is in love with Blood.

"Ace?"

I blinked and turned around quickly. "Yes?"

"I... I need to tell you something."

I cocked my head slightly and grinned. "What is it, Alice?"

She bit her lip. "I wanted you to know... You see I-"

"Alice-oneesan!" the twins called out happily as they appeared out of nowhere to glomp her.

"Ah... Dee, Dum."

I pursed my lips slightly. Trust those Bloody Twins to interrupt Alice.

But hey I should be glad, it wasn't Peter White, the disgusting little rabbit.

Alice gave me a small, sad smile as the twins pulled her away from me. "Good-bye, Ace."

Good-bye? I felt my head cocking to the side in bewilderment. Alice never said good-bye...

It was always 'see you later' or 'I'll come back' tomorrow.

So why is she saying 'good-bye' now?

"Alice?" I grabbed her hand from Dee. "Don't-"

Her hand slowly faded inside my hand.

I looked at her in surprise.

She was fading away?

"Alice?"

I looked at the twins, but they didn't even seem to notice that Alice was vanishing right before our eyes.

"Alice!" I tried to reach for her again.

My hands went straight through her. Alice slowly raised her teal-green eyes to meet mine.

The word 'good-bye' formed on her lips one last time before she vanished completely from my sight.

"ALICE!"

Suddenly, I sat up and found myself inside my tent.

_It was all just a dream._

I snorted softly to myself.

_More like a nightmare._

* * *

_Tick tock. Tick Tock._

I yawned and stretched as I stared at Julius from across his desk.

He is always hard at work. But there was a time when he wasn't so serious about work. I let out a sigh. Ah ah ah... those memories again. If that nightmare wasn't bad enough!

As I drank Julius' coffee (It wasn't like he was going to drink it anyways. After all, he only drank Alice's coffee.), I let my legs rest on his desk.

"Shouldn't you be at the castle?" Julius asked without looking up from the clock he was fixing.

I yawned again and put my hands behind my head. "I probably should be. But you know I don't care. What's the worse Vivaldi could do to me?"

"Kill you."

I laughed. "You know she wouldn't. I'm too valuable for her to lose."

My clock-heart throbbed.

_-"You're too valuable to lose. You all are too important to me. So please, please don't kill each other."-_

Ah ah! You've done it again, Alice! I just can't stop thinking about you.

I sighed. "Do you... ever think about her, Julius?"

"Think about who?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice."

I swear Julius paused his work for a fraction of a second.

"I don't have time to think about her."

I smirked slightly. "You think about her all the time, don't you? We all do, you know. Blood goes on rampage because of her. Peter is depressed all the time. Boris hardly ever plays around. Nightmare is depressed and coughing more than normal. Even Gray is acting weird. Not to mention the twins are always disappearing into thin air."

I snapped my fingers to emphasize my point.

Julius snorted softly. "Does it matter? She's gone... She's not coming back."

My smirk faded. My fun was over... Now for the painful truth.

I sighed again. "She's not coming back... I know."

"So you might as well get back to your work."

"I can't," I stated flatly.

Julius blinked and glanced up at me. "What do you mean?"

I gave him a small goofy grin. "I've lost it."

Julius raised an eyebrow. "Lost what?"

My eyes betrayed no emotion despite my happy grin as I replied, "My will to kill."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Short beginning I know. :P But don't worry! It'll get longer. I've had this idea in my head for a while so I thought I'd finally post it. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and just a note, the chapter title was inspired by ShinEE's "Dream Girl."


	2. Together, In Fiction

**Chapter Two: Together, in Fiction**

Julius nearly dropped the clock he was working on and stared at me in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," I replied with a bored look. "Killing is just not what it use to be."

"But... it's your job, Ace."

I played around with one of his broken clocks. "So? It not like it matters... Nothing really matters anymore now that she's gone."

Julius pursed his lips slightly.

This was all an interesting development to him. He's probably thinking about how this a good thing but a bad thing at the same time. The good probably comes from a memory of Alice. Sheesh stupid Alice. Maybe if Peter White hadn't of dragged her here, we'd all be okay. But then...

I stood up suddenly. "I'm going out camping."

There was no use staying here. Sooner or later the stupid rabbit would come along to drag me back to the castle. I don't want to face Vivaldi with her yelling. She's not scary or anything. I'd just rather not be there. Besides... If I did go back (that is _if_ I made it back and didn't get lost), I would never hear the end of Peter's ranting about it being my fault that Alice left. I huffed to myself. My fault? I'd sooner say it was his fault! Pushing himself on her while she obviously didn't like him. But I suppose I'm no better. We're all no better. Well, except for Julius. He never forced himself on her. And maybe Blood, since she seemed to actually like him.

"Will... will you be all right?"

I glanced at my friend and grinned. "Aw, how cute. Julius is concerned about me."

But there's nothing to be concerned about. I can take care of myself. True, I may have lost the will to kill, but I can still protect myself if needed. I just wouldn't kill for the fun of it. That has gotten boring now. I miss Alice yelling and crying at me every time I killed a faceless card servant or guard. Without her, nothing is the same.

"You want to join me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Julius grunted and returned to his clock. "Nevermind..."

I shrugged to myself and left the old tower. Where should I try heading towards? The castle? I chuckled softly to myself. If I head for there, I'm certainly going to end up somewhere else. If I'm lucky, I might end up at the Hatter Mansion. I casually swung my sword onto my shoulders. The Hatter Mansion would be nice. Maybe Blood or Elliot would be angry enough to kill me. Death seems to be the only way to get out of this never ending game without Alice. I whistled happily. Perhaps luck would be with me today.

* * *

After a couple hours of wandering, I found a nice little spot to set up camp. I hummed to myself as I set up my tent. It was oddly kind of nice to finally be alone again. No place to be seen, which is very nice. It'd be very unlucky if I was on the castle grounds. Peter White would have me off to the throne room within seconds of finding me. I took a step back to admire my tent. Looks good as always. I glanced up at the sky. Still afternoon, huh? The Country of Hearts doesn't seem to want me to camp yet. Oh well, perhaps there's a better spot somewhere else. I began taking my tent apart.

"Um excuse me?"

I blinked and cocked me head slightly. Someone was behind me? Sheesh... I am really not myself. No one should be able to sneak on me. There goes my hopes at a lucky day. Oh well, this could be interesting.

I glanced over my shoulder. "What?"

"Um could you tell me where this is?"

I turned around so I could get a better look at this person. I bet it's some lost faceless servant.

"This is-" I stopped short as I looked at the person in front of me.

This was no faceless person. Could it be?

Alice?

No... it can't really be her. It's just my mind playing tricks on me.

I turned my attention back onto taking apart my tent.

"Hey!" The young lady tapped me on the shoulder. "You didn't tell me where I was."

I grunted. My mind is seriously going nuts... I bet it was that coffee. Never should of drank it. I bet Gray made it.

"Excuse me? Sir?" She tapped me again.

I sighed and stood up. "Would you just leave me alone?!"

This is ridiculous. I'm yelling at figment of my imagination.

The young lady frowned at me. "Fine... I'll just find someone else."

I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead. I don't care."

I really need to make a note never to drink Julius' coffee again.

"What is this place?!" the young lady asked in surprise. "It's-it's nighttime!"

Eeesh. She sounds so much like Alice. I am never drinking coffee again. Never ever ever. I would like to keep whatever sanity I have. Agh. Enough of that. I got to reset up this tent.

_ A few minutes later..._

The tent was all set up and I was about to curl up in my sleeping bag when I heard a light tapping sound on the outside of my tent.

"What?" I asked, irritated. I had just gotten comfortable!

"M-may I come in?"

I sat up grumpily. "Who's there?"

"A-alice. Alice Lidell."

I groaned in frustration. How long would it take for the effects of the coffee to wear out?! I bet this is payback for getting Julius drunk that one time. But seriously, that was actually funny! This, this, my friend, is not!

"Go away!" I slipped into my sleeping bag and pulled it over my head.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Maybe if I just ignore it...

_TAP TAP TAP!_

_ TAP TAP TAP!_

_ TAP TAP TAP TAP! _

Doesn't look like that is a choice now.

"It's unzipped." I mumbled.

_Zzzzzzzip!_

"Thank you," she said breathlessly.

I just grunted. In a few minutes... I'd be asleep and this nightmare would be over.

Ha. Yeah right. More like this nightmare will end and a new one will take its spot.

_Thu-thump... thu-thump. Thu-thump._

I slowly pulled myself out of my sleeping bag cocoon.

I can't sleep.

That sound...

_Thu-thump, thu-thump._

Is haunting me.

It can't be real.

I sat up and glanced at the sleeping girl.

It can't be her. She can't come back unless somebody brought her here. That isn't possible, because Peter would have brought her back ages ago.

_Thu-thump, thu-thump._

This is all just a game. A game that is out of my control. I am still that mere pawn being played with.

I started to lie back down.

_Thu-thump._

I looked at the girl again.

This could be my chance... a chance to really change and get out of this game.

Even if this is just a dream, even if it's just my imagination.

I want to take this chance to make Alice mine.

I scooted closer to the girl.

Yes... this was Alice. It seems I haven't forgotten what she looks like.

I moved my hand to touch her face but paused... with my fingers just centimeters away from her.

This is just a dream. Another nightmare. I can't risk the chance of her disappearing again even thought this is just a dream.

I slowly crawled back to my sleeping bag.

"Good night... Alice."

I glanced at her one more time. We were together, in fiction.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ At last! I updated haha. I was having some issues but I got them fixed now. :) I hope you enjoy it! Ah one note, this chapter title was inspired by B2ST (Beast)'s "Fiction."_  
_

Also, if you can spare a moment, pop onto my profile and vote for which story of mine you would like me to finish first. I'd really appreciate it! :) But I will understand if you can't spare the time.

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**DCreed- **Oh dear, Ace has no will to kill? ...Isn't that a good thing? (sorry Ace! *Hugs him*)

_Yes I admit that is a very good thing. XD Haha, but as you probably saw in this chapter, that wasn't exactly what Ace meant. I hope you liked this chapter! :)_

**Jenn- **Please continue!

_Aaaand the story has continued! :D I hope you like it._

**Alice Sun Liddell- ***Big scary gorilla like woman comes to your door* "Need more!...Please."

_Eh heh. Um okay? ^^;; Here's the next chapter?_


	3. Then She Was Gone

**Chapter Three: Then She Was Gone**

It was morning... I could feel it, or rather hear it. Birds were chirping loudly outside my tent. I sighed and sat up. Time to get up. I yawned and stretched. Did something happen last night? I ran my hand through my messy hair. There's a vague memory...

I snapped my fingers. Alice! I jerked around inside my sleeping bag to look at the other side of the tent.

Empty.

I grinned sheepishly. Of course... it was just a dream. There was no way Alice had come back. Me and my imagination. It was the coffee's fault though. I shook my head. Never again will I drink it.

Well, I guess it's off to Julius? I still don't want to head back to the castle, not yet. Besides, I bet Julius has some edible food somewhere in his kitchen. As long as Gray hasn't touched it, I should be fine. I don't want that coffee experience again. Just pack up this tent and off I go.

* * *

Gowland frowned at me. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

I just grinned. "What? Isn't this the tower? I should be asking what _you_ are doing here."

Gowland gestured behind him. "This is the _Amusment Park_!" He pointed in the opposite direction. "The tower is that way!"

"Oh really? Haha! I seriously thought this was the tower."

Gowland sighed. "Still as lost as ever, Ace..."

I shrugged and headed in the direction of the tower. Well, at least, I think I was. Gowland had pointed to the left, and that is exactly where I am heading, right? I glanced upward to see if I could spot the tower. Um yeah. Not seeing it. Oh well, it's bound to be around here somewhere. If I keep walking this way, I'm sure I'll stumble across it like I always do. I'm feeling more like myself now. I guess that means that coffee is finally wearing off, but since I still find myself thinking about that dream or whatever it was I don't think the coffee has worn off quite yet.

Could Alice have really forgotten Wonderland?

Well... I suppose she could have since she did come here in a dream. I tried to shrug the thought off with a grin, but it was still bothered me. Were we- was I just a forgotten dream in her head?

I shook my head. That coffee... I need to find some real food that will get this coffee to finally wear off.

* * *

I frowned as I stared up at the Castle of Hearts. Of all places! Why did I end up here?! Oh well, maybe I can grab something to eat before someone notices me. Now to the kitchen... this way? Naw, that's the throne room.

"Ace!"

Oh drat.

I turned slightly and grinned. "You called?"

Peter White had his arms crossed and looked _very _displeased. "Where have _you_ been?"

"Hmmm let me see." I scratched the back of my head. "I was at the Tower, then I went camping, and then I got lost." I gave Peter a cocky grin, daring him to challenge me.

"Do you know how many of Blood's minions have entered the palace the past few days?!"

"No clue." I shrugged then grinned. "But I can take a guess."

"We don't have time for guessing! You," he pointed his finger at me. "have work to do! Get to it now!" He waved his pocket-watch/gun at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going. I'm going."

Bah... there goes breakfast. I guess I'll try sneaking a snack from Vivaldi's tearoom later. Work comes first.

I whistled happily as I headed for the gardens. Perhaps killing some mafia members will help this coffee wear off? I think it might be worth the try even if it will do nothing for my boredom. Killing is seriously no fun anymore. I think it's a good thing really, at least in the back of my mind. I can just make Peter White do all the killing. I would love to see Alice's face if she knew about this.

Agh... Alice again!

I could feel my temper starting to flare. I smirked. Killing actually sounds pretty good right now.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Wah another chapter posted and yes... very short. My apologies! ^^;; I wanted to get this chapter out of my mind so I could concentrate on a few other things. If I'm lucky, I might be able to post another chapter at the end of the week! :D Yays. And thanks so much for the reviews! ^o^ Keep them coming! (If not for me, for Ace? Please? XD) Oh and yes... this chapter was inspired by "Red and Black" from the Les Miserables musical. You know... "one minute there, then she was gone!" Heh heh. Thought it fit rather nicely. ^^"

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**serima- **Alice has no memory...this just it interesting. I'm definitely following this now!

_ah ha ha... we'll see about that won't we? ;) Aw thanks for the follow! ^o^ I really appreciate it!_

**DCreed- **Oh, Alice came back? But she doesn't remember Wonderland? Or is this some sort of descendant? This is very interesting. I've never really read a story entirely from a roleholders view.

_Did she? *evil laughter* That is for you to decide after reading this chapter. ;) I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks soo much! I never read any either. I thought I'd give it a shot when this story idea popped into my head._

**SamShamrocks- **Wooooah. Did Alice, like, return and ferget EVERYTHING?! Ignore that, aha, but really, this is quite interesting...

_Ahhhh... I can't say anything yet. ;) But we'll see, won't we? Teehee. I'm glad you are enjoying it._

**Alice Sun Liddell- **She forgot Wonderland!? Oh, my, what will the role holders do what will Ace do? How long has she been gone? *Grallila Women comes to your gives you Ace's coat. "There is more if your work keeps my Boss happy" leans in near ear "This is not a bribe" Walks away." P.S. It is a bribe! Please contenue!

_Heh heh can't say... ^^;; and er okay? I hope you liked this chapter. heh heh... more to come soon? maybe tomorrow if really lucky?_


	4. I Gotta Shoot

**Chapter Four: I Gotta Shoot**

_BANG! SLASH! BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"Too slow guys." I laughed and swung my sword at the facelesses.

"AAAAGGGH!" they screamed.

I sheathed my sword and nodded satisfactorily at the bodies at my feet.

Eh that was too easy but not bad. I feel a little better. I glanced down to see the facelesses disappearing, leaving the bloodied clocks at my feet. Perhaps I should take these to Julius? Naw, I'm not in my disguise. I'll just let someone else collect these.

_T-t-tick... t-t-t-tock._

I picked up a clock. Eh? Looks like this one is almost broken. I gently poked the arms of the clock. I wonder what would happen if I broke it? I laughed and stuffed the bloody clock in my pocket. Like I would break it. I'd only get stuck in prison with those two Jokers, and then Vivaldi would spring me. And I'd be back to this lost cycle. Eesh... there is seriously no way out of this game. If only Alice were here...

GAH! Alice, Alice, Alice! I almost wish she never came here!

I kicked the clocks away from me.

_Rustle, rustle._

I quickly pulled out my sword and changed it to its gun form. Looks like some friends want to collect some clocks. Not on my watch. I aimed for the hedges.

_BANG!_

I smirked in satisfaction as I watched the faceless fall to the ground. My smirk faltered as I saw a familiar blue dress behind the dead faceless.

"Alice?!"

* * *

I can't believe it. Alice is back. She really is back.

And I just killed her. Well, I mean almost killed her. She's still alive as of now.

Huh... guess it'll serve me right if she does die. After all, didn't I want her to die since I first met her?

"ALICE!"

I winced and turned to see Peter White burst into Julius' office.

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" Peter White screamed. "Where is my Alice? Is she all right?"

I swallowed and licked my dry lips. "Julius is working on her."

Peter White jerked around to face me. His eyes full of evil intent.

"It was you fault, wasn't it?! You hurt my Alice!"

I yawned nonchalantly. "Yup, it was me."

"You, you, you!" The rabbit gripped his gun tightly and aimed it at me.

I cocked my head to the side and tried to grin. "What? You want to shoot me?"

"You should die! I always knew it was a bad choice to have you as the Ace of Hearts!"

"And I always knew it was a bad idea to have you as a prime minister."

Peter White's hand shook with anger. "DIE!"

I ducked just in time to miss the bullet. "Ah, ah, ah! That was close. I didn't think you'd actually shoot."

Peter White growled. "I won't miss next time!"

I waved my hand at him. "Sure, sure."

"You don't even care that she might die, do you?!"

I shot the rabbit an evil glare. "What would you know?"

"You hated her! I know it! I SAW it! I always knew you were evil!"

"Oh am I?" I hissed and wrapped my hand around my sword. "What do you know? What do you really know about me? About Alice?"

"SHE HATED YOU!"

I swung my sword out and lunged at Peter White.

"SHE HATED YOU!" he screamed again and managed to escape my blow.

"No... she didn't hate me." I turned to get a better angle to hit the stupid rabbit. "She hated you."

"That's a lie!" Peter White shrieked.

"Is it?" I yelled. "Did she even say goodbye to you? Did she?"

I lunged for the rabbit again.

Unfortunately, he easily dodged sending me reeling into Julius' desk.

"She didn't say goodbye to anyone! She just disappeared!" Peter White sent a few bullets at me.

I blocked them with my sword that was now a gun. I returned a few bullets back at him.

"She said goodbye to me."

_T-t-t-ick... t-t-t-tock._

Peter White didn't even bother to dodge the bullets. They hit him in the leg, shoulder, and arm.

"You're lying," he choked as he crumpled to the ground. "She didn't say goodbye to anyone."

I stood above Peter White and changed my gun back to its original sword form.

"I wouldn't lie... not about something like this."

Peter White glared up at me. "You would. You would lie."

I smirked. "Perhaps... but you'll never know now, will you?"

I raised my sword above his chest. "Say goodbye to Wonderland, Peter."

"You can't kill me. Not like this." Peter White changed into his bunny form. "you could never kill the form that Alice loved."

I glared at the bunny rabbit. My hands shook slightly around my sword.

"I can... I can kill you in that form. I never liked that form of yours anyways."

I changed my sword back into a gun. "I'll shoot you for the little rabbit you are."

Peter White looked up at me with a terrified look.

I grinned.

He looked like a frightened mouse with no escape.

_Bang!_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Yes yes... I know I'm a despicable person. TToTT This chapter is short... and ends cliffy. BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER! My apologies are accepted right? *dodges bricks* Okay... I'll work on the next chapter. Forgive then?Oh oh oh, yes. This chapter title was inspired by a line in the song "Beautiful Target" by B1A4. ^o^

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**DCreed- **Another nice chapter! I must say, i didn't expect Ace to be so...normal in the head. Aside from getting lost all the time. Maybe Alice's disappearance changed him?

_Aw thanks I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter was just as good. ^^;; Ah well... I suppose Ace is a bit "normal." :/ Gah... I was trying to make him a bit loopy oh well. I think I gotta better idea for him though. And perhaps. ;) Alice did change a few a things. Teehee._

**serima-** Wait, wait! I got it! ...Ace has finally lost it.

_Er maybe? ^^" Heh heh._

**Animerulz21394- **Plzzzzz continue I want to know where Alice is?

_I believe this chapter answered your question. :) Hope you enjoyed the update._

**OTAKUbooknerd-OBN- **Eh? Noni? She can't remember? That's so sad... Poor Ace-kun... And Julius... And all the role-holders! I wonder how she came back?

_Ah well... I'm afraid I can't answer that question just yet. ^^;; I hope to reveal more in the next chapters. ;) I hope you'll keep reading!_

**Alice Sun Liddell- **...did you give Ace sanidy just to take it away from him...that's mean, I like it. But is this really Alice and she lost her memory or is Ace just crazy. *Grilla Woman is in your house banging head in to wall. "What's going on? Me confused!"*

_Well er sorta? ^^;; Haha... I hope to show you more in the next chapter. I hope this update wasn't as confusing? Please keep reading. X3_


	5. Why?

**Chapter Five: Why?**

I stared at my empty hand in shock. Who in Wonderland just knocked my gun out of my hand?! I instantly looked down at Peter, but it obviously wasn't him. I had broken his pocket-watch gun when I shot him earlier.

Peter stared up at me, fear still in his eyes. "W-W-What happened?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to know!" I growled and reached for my gun.

_Bang!_

My gun skidded out of my reach.

I turned around angrily toward where the bullet came from. "What's the big idea?!"

"That's enough."

My jaw nearly dropped in surprised. "Julius?!"

Julius's gun changed into his wrench. "You two are disturbing Alice's rest."

Peter's ears drooped with guilt.

I admit I felt a little guilty, but not enough to make me show that I felt any. I was still mad at Peter.

He's always blowing everything way out of proportion. Blaming me... I don't get why he has to dislike me so much. It's not like I ever did anything to him. Well... I guess it might some from me being around "his" Alice. Sheesh... everything seems to revolve around her.

"How is she?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Julius inspected the damage Peter and I had done to the room. "She is currently sleeping. The bullet hit her shoulder, but she will be all right. But you two will need to be gentle with her when she wakes up." He sent warning looks to me and Peter. "No attacking hugs or wild camping trips."

I rolled my eyes and Peter bobbed his head up and down.

"When may I see her?" Peter demanded.

Julius glanced at the crooked clock on the wall. "Give her about an hour or two. She needs to rest."

I pursed my lips slightly. "Could I at least take a peek?"

"YOU PERVERT!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Sheesh... you get so worked up, Peter. I just want to see her real quick."

"Yeah right!"

Julius sighed. "I suppose that will be all right. But make it quick."

"You're letting him go?!"

Julius ignored the rabbit and began fixing some clocks.

"If he goes, I'm going too!"

Eeesh... must the rabbit tag along?

I sighed and grabbed Peter by his ears. "Don't get any ideas."

Peter glared at me. "I believe that is my line!"

* * *

After a couple minutes of arguing and being lost, Peter and I finally found Alice's room.

"Do you mind letting me go?"

I grinned at Peter. "Yes, I do mind."

I squeezed his ears tightly causing him to squeak.

"Shhh shhh now." I put my finger to my lips. "Don't want to wake Alice."

Peter huffed as I slowly cracked the door open. I poked my head in.

"Ahem!" Peter nudged me with his foot.

I sighed and let him get a decent view of Alice.

"Alice..." Peter's eyes shone with pleasure.

"Disgusting." I dropped Peter to the floor.

"Ow!" Peter glared at me and changed into his human form. "What was that for?!"

I put my finger to his lips. "Ssshhh."

Peter's ears twitched angrily. "You shush."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Alice. Still sound asleep. I suppose that's a good thing. I would hate to have Peter White be the first thing she wakes up to.

"Time's up." Peter shoved me toward the door.

"Hey!"

"Sssshhh!" he hissed. "You'll wake her."

"So? You're planning on staying with her once I leave, aren't you?"

Peter glared at me. "I am staying with her _only_ to make sure _you_ don't put your dirty hands on her!"

"Please." I crossed my arms. "My dirty hands? What about yours? Yours aren't the cleanest either."

"But my heart is pure!"

I sighed through my nose. Not that again... "Is it now? I've begun to doubt you. Do you really love Alice?"

"What sort of question is that?!"

I smirked and raised my finger to my lips once again. "Ssshh. I thought you didn't want to wake our sleeping beauty."

Peter clenched his fists. "You dirty knight!"

"Mmmmph... mmm."

Peter and I turned toward the bed.

Uh-oh... Julius is not going to be happy to know that we just might have woken up Alice.

Peter's ears pricked upward. "Alice?"

She yawned and stretched her arms, only to wince and find her right shoulder bandaged.

I felt a slight blush creep up on my face as I realized Alice was in her undergarments.

I know it never bothered me when I saw her like this before... but maybe it's because she looks older and more mature and more beautiful than I remembered?

She started when she noticed me and Peter. Her first instinct was to gather the covers tightly around her chest and give a loud scream.

I cocked my head to the side. "Wow... you still can yell really loud, Alice."

She looked at me in surprise.

I laughed and plopped down on the bed only to have Peter tackle me off.

"Stay away from my Alice!" he screamed.

Alice pulled the covers more tightly around her. Her blue eyes were filled with fear. "Who is he?!" She pointed a shaky finger at Peter White.

I blinked as I shoved Peter off me. "You don't remember? It's Peter. Peter White. You know, he pulled you down the rabbit hole?"

Alice cocked her head. "Like in the book _Alice in Wonderland_?"

Peter and I gave each other puzzled looks.

"You don't remember me?" Peter's ears fell limp against his head. "It's Peter, Alice!"

Alice slowly shook her head. "I've never met you before."

"Oh Alice, why?!" Peter cried and leaped into her lap in his rabbit form. "Why don't you remember me?"

I cocked my head. Wait a minute... does that mean that dream the other night wasn't actually a dream?!

I looked up at Alice as she stroked Peter's fur.

Only one way to know for sure, I guess.

"Alice, do you remember me?"

Alice immediately nodded.

I blinked as I stood up. Okay... so it was a dr-

"We met last night," she replied happily. "You let me stay in your tent."

"YOU WHAT?!" Peter roared.

Alice hugged Peter. "Oh you're soo soft!"

Peter glared at me from over Alice's shoulder. "You have some explaining to do!" he hissed.

"That's not what we should worry about."

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"We need to figure out why Alice doesn't remember us."

Peter furrowed his brows. "Yes... We do. We do need to know... why."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Why hello hello! Another update! I'm sure you're surprised. ^^;; I was in a good mood so I thought why not? I had this chapter ready so here it goes!

Bwahahaha! I had you guys worried though, didn't I? With Peter White, I mean. I waaaas thinking about killing him since I don't care for him that much but his bunny form is sooo cute... I couldn't. *sighs* Curse your bunny form, Peter! *shakes fist*

And thanks soo much for those four reviews! ^o^ I was afraid you guys weren't going to like the last chapter. Anyways thanks soo much for this boost of confidence! *hugs for everyone!*

Ah and last note, the chapter title was inspired by the song "Keep You Head Down (Why?)" by TVXQ.

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**Animerulz21394- **Wow intense I hope Alice is alright and she can remember ace :)

_Haha, wasn't it? o.O I felt so tense just writing it! XD Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

**serima- **Naw I knew he hadn't really lost it, but woo what I twist that would have made! Ack! Ace! Noooooo! Not Peter! Then again Alice probably wouldn't remember him...go, go, GO-but then again his rabbit form is adorable...

_Yah... that would have been quite a twist! :O I should try writing him like that in a different story... WAH *shakes head of new bunny plot* Heh heh. I hope you'll be happy to see that Peter is alive and kicking! ;)_

**Guest- **NOOOOOOO! As much as I find this a great chapter, ACE DON'T KILL PETER! ...ESPECIALLY IN HIS RABBIT FORM! IT'S TOO CUTE! XD

_Aw I'm glad you liked this chapter. ^^;; Heh heh sorry about that. But hey, he's still alive in this chapter! :D So that makes up for it right? ^^"_

**AutumnsNightmare- ** I love this! Your really good at writing :o please update

_Wah! I'm flattered! *blushies* I'm glad you think so! I hope you like this update. ^^_


	6. Quest for Love, Quest for Dream

**Chapter Six: Quest for Love, Quest for Dream, Quest for All Truth**

I drummed my fingers against the table.

After Julius discovered that Peter and I had woken up Alice, he had immediately sent us to the kitchen so we wouldn't disturb her any more.

Ha... he was in for a surprise though when he found out Alice didn't remember him or anyone else for that matter.

With that new knowledge, all the role-holders have been called together for a meeting.

I yawned and stretched my arms. When would this little meeting start? I want to see Alice...

_Thwack!_

I jerked away from the table.

"Hmmph. Much better. We wouldn't want you sleeping during this important meeting about Alice."

I grinned up at Queen Vivaldi. "So this meeting is about Alice?"

Vivaldi curled her lip into a disappointed frown. "Yes... we are surprised you are soo blind to it."

I shrugged as Vivaldi took a seat in between me and Peter White.

I glanced around the meeting room. It looks rather dusty. I suppose that is because we hardly ever use this game meeting room. Oh well, we probably won't use it again so why clean it?

Ah, it seems like everyone is here. I saw Blood, Elliot, and the Bloody Twins come in before Vivaldi wacked her scepter. I believe Boris and Gowland arrived a little after Vivaldi. Gray is sitting beside Nightmare who is at the head of the table. Of course, there is Peter and me. Who's missing? Oh yes... the two Jokers and Julius. That should be everyone. Oh wait, there's that mouse guy too. Almost forgot about him.

I yawned again only to have Vivaldi prod me with her scepter.

I grunted. "So where's the king?"

She frowned at me. "He is keeping the castle in order."

I held back another yawn. "Oh I see... Why couldn't you have sent the rabbit?" I pointed at Peter.

Vivaldi scowled at me. "Because Peter is needed here."

"Says who?"

_Cough, cough!_

"Says me," Nightmare rasped out.

I raised my eyebrow in amusement. I didn't know Nightmare had such good hearing, unless... Bah, let's not think about that.

"What? Is the rabbit really important?"

Nightmare coughed. "Yes. He might be the only one who is able to bring us back Alice."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Nightmare gave us all a guilty look. "I'll discuss this once everyone is here."

Peter sneered at me.

I shot him an icy glare. The current Alice trusts only me... Fat chance for rabbit to bring Alice back when she obviously doesn't trust him. Once everyone gets here, we'll see who gets Alice. Better have your ears crossed, Peter. Alice is going to be mine this time.

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

I felt rather lonely. The clock-maker... I believe his name was Julius? He sent me back to bed to rest. I understand that I am injured, but I would like to walk around a bit or at least have someone to talk to. It was rather nice when that knight and rabbit visited me early. Although... I shuddered. I did not like that rabbit man that was there earlier. The rabbit was much better. He was soft and friendly. But I do prefer the knight. I felt a slight blush heat up my cheeks. He was... after all, rather handsome. He seems vaguely familiar. Now, I'm not talking about last night. I feel like I might have met him in a dream or in a dream of a dream. He and the rabbit seem to think I have met them before. I rubbed my temples. I don't understand this place... It's all so confusing here. I still haven't found out where I am or how I got here.

I sighed and leaned back against my pillows. This place feels so strange. I hope that knight will return and can explain it to me. If he can't... maybe Julius can. Those two men are the only ones I feel I can trust right now.

* * *

_(Back to Ace's POV)_

Finally... Everyone was here and now we can get to business.

We all turned our attention to Nightmare.

_Cough, cough!_

We all sighed and tried to be patient with him.

I feel sorry for Gray. He has to deal with the coughing caterpillar constantly.

"I am sure all you know." _Cough, cough! _"Why we are all gathered here today."

"Can we just cut to the chase?" Blood interrupted, irritably. "I want to see Alice."

"Don't we all?" the White Joker asked.

The Black Joker rolled his eyes. "Why do we even care that she's back?"

Peter White stood up suddenly and sent a few bullets at the Jokers.

I guess he must have gotten a new gun on his way here.

"Alice is important! _Everyone_ should care!"

The Black Joker smirked. "Well, _I _ for one would rather see her dead."

"Black!" the White Joker gasped.

"YOU!" Peter shot randomly.

The twins ducked under the table while the two Jokers merely dodged the bullets.

_AHEM!_

Gray slammed his hand on the table to get our attention. "If we want to keep Wonderland in once piece, I suggest you _ALL _to calm yourselves and listen to Nightmare!" He shot an evil glare at all of us, but let it linger on Peter before he took his seat.

"As I was saying..." _Cough, cough._ "We are meeting here today to discuss our current situation. The returned Alice." Nightmare paused and glanced around at all of us. "Our dear Alice has returned to us. But there is a problem since it seems she has lost her memory of all of us."

I could feel the air tense up. Blood and his posse were not happy at all. I could feel Blood's icy glare directed at me. Eeesh, him too?

_Cough, cough!_

Nightmare frowned slightly, waiting for us to return our attention to him.

"It will be our duty to help Alice remember us. But there is one issue."

"And that would be?" Blood narrowed his eyes at Nightmare.

Nightmare hesitated. "Well... it has to do with when Alice first came. I believe Peter White will be the key to finding the truth behind why Alice has lost her memory."

We all frowned at Nightmare then glared at Peter.

"I object." I stood up and slammed my fist on the table. "She doesn't like Peter anyways."

Blood nodded slightly. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Ace. We cannot allow the rabbit to be in charge of Alice."

Vivaldi also stood up. "We agree as well."

Gowland and Boris nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why the rabbit is so important," Gowland noted.

Nightmare glanced at Peter White. "You'll have to explain everything, Peter."

Peter's ears drooped slightly. "I'm afraid so..."

I raised an eyebrow and sat back down as Vivaldi also sat back down.

"This better be good." Vivaldi glared at Peter. "Or else we will have you executed for real!"

I snickered. "I'd be honored to do so."

Peter sent me a glare. "There will be no need for an execution after you hear me out."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes!" Peter hissed. "Because, Alice's memory will only be restored by me!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Honhonhon! ^^;; I felt like being a bit mysterious in this chapter. Haha. I have so much planned for the next few chapters so I hope you guys enjoyed this one! :D And yes... ^^" I am guilty for putting Alice's POV. I kinda needed a transition and though you guys would like to see a bit of what Alice was thinking and stuff. I don't plan on that happening again unless you guys want me to. *shrugs* Just review or pm me. X3 Oooh and lastly (as always haha), this chapter title was inspired by the Detective Conan opener "Truth" by Two-Mix._  
_

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**Animerulz21394- **I'm glad you update it I hope Alice got her memory back so that her and ace can be together :)

_Aw I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this update too. Aaaand yes. I hope Alice will get her memory back soon. :O_

**Alice Sun Liddell- ***Girilla Woman Kooks on door with a caged Peter White in rabbit form and hands him to you. "Keep making my boss happy!...And you get this!" Pulls the covers off of a human sized cage with Elliot in it!*

_Um okay? O.o" I'll do my best? ^^" ELLIOT?! Wah?! *frees Elliot*_


	7. Trying to Hide the Truth

**_Author's Note:_** A bit unusual for this to be at the beginning... I know. But just thought I'd give a *spoiler* heads up just in case for those of you who haven't finished reading the HnKnA manga. Anyways... on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Trying to Hide the Truth**

The walk back to the Clock Tower was rather silent, a bit too silent for my taste. I wish someone would say something. I _would_ say something, but I think the warning look from Julius is enough. I caused enough trouble back at the meeting.

Ah ah ah... I sighed and put my arms behind my head. Since when was I always the troublemaker? I smirked slightly. Well this could be fun.

Julius jabbed me.

I frowned. Guess he read my mind, huh?

"Not now," he hissed.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What?"

"Sssshh!" he gave a slight motion with his head toward Vivaldi and Peter White who were in front of us.

"Right right..."

I had forgotten about _that_. We still have to decide who is going to help Alice regain her memory and figure out why she lost it in the first place. There are a lot of unanswered questions lately. And most of them seem to be pointing toward Nightmare and Peter. For some reason, I don't really trust those two. Not like I really trusted either one of them before, but now I really really don't trust them. At this point, I'd trust the Black Joker with Alice then those two. Besides, I could easily get rid of Black and take Alice for myself. But like that'll ever happen. No one in their right mind would let Black be in charge of Alice. (Haha... I guess that means I'm out of my mind since I actually thought about letting Black be in charge. Eh, what are the chances? Anything is possible in Wonderland these days.)

"Well, it seems we have arrived." Vivaldi frowned up at the Clock Tower the turned towards us. "Now shall we decide who shall see Alice first?"

"The sooner the better," I answered cheerfully.

Nightmare shifted uneasily. "I think it would be best if I went first."

I frowned at the caterpillar. "And why is that?"

"Because!" _Cough! Cough! _"She is already very familiar with me since she lost her memory."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"By what?" Nightmare gulped nervously.

"_Since_ she lost her memory? _Since_? How long have you known that Alice had lost her memory?" I let my hand rest ever so close to my sword.

"Since? Did I say since?" Nightmare chuckled only to start another coughing fit.

"Yes, you did!" Vivaldi and I snapped.

Nightmare tried to shrink under Gray's protection, but Gray had other things.

"My dear, Nightmare. It seems you have some more explaining to do." Gray frowned at his superior.

Caught like a fly in a trap, eh, Nightmare?

Nightmare gave us a guilty look. "Yes..."

"Not so fast," Blood interrupted. "You almost forgot the rabbit who tried to get away."

Elliot grinned and triumphantly held up Peter White by the ears. (Although I say it was interesting to see Elliot hold up the _human_ form of Peter by the ears... may I say it was hard not to laugh?)

We all frowned deeply at Nightmare and Peter.

"All right you two. This is the end of you little game." Gowland crossed his arms. "Don't you think it'd be best to explain _everything_ now?"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_(No one's POV)_

_ Peter White shifted uncomfortably as all the role-holders stared at him._

_ "Well? We are waiting!" Vivaldi snapped impatiently. "Explain everything!"_

_ Nightmare coughed. "Please be patient with us. We will explain."_

_ Peter nodded. "Well... I guess we should start at the beginning."_

_ Ace snorted. "Where else should you start?"_

_ Peter glared at Ace but continued, "The beginning would be a little before Alice first came to Wonderland. You see... Alice's sister passed away."_

_ The role-holders murmured softly amongst themselves._

_ "So... Nightmare and I thought it would be best to help her move past her sister's death by bringing her to Wonderland."_

_ Nightmare nodded. "But there was a slight problem..."_

_ "And that would be?" Blood raised an eyebrow._

_ "We had to erase some of her memories."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Nightmare and Peter glanced at each other and sighed.

"Since you put it that way..." Nightmare coughed. "I suppose we have to."

"It's more than have to," I muttered.

"Make it quick!" Vivaldi commanded. "We want to see Alice. We've had quite enough of these secrets of yours!" Vivaldi fanned herself. "If we find out you are still hiding things from us, we will have you both instantly killed!"

"If I don't get them first," Blood mumbled from behind her.

"All right! We get the picture!" Peter growled then glared at me.

Blaming me, again? Sheesh this is really getting old.

I gave the rabbit a bored look. "Mind hurrying things up?"

"With pleasure!" Peter replied sarcastically.

"Good. Because I would _so_ hate to see your head chopped off," I replied coolly.

Peter glared at me.

"So, Nightmare?" Gray looked at his superior.

Nightmare sighed. "Well... to be honest, I've been visiting Alice ever since she left Wonderland."

"YOU WHAT?!" Blood roared.

Nightmare winced. "Just to check up on her! You know... make sure she hadn't forgotten us... things like that."

"Well it seems you didn't do a good job with that!" Blood gave Nightmare an evil glare.

"I can explain!"

"Then do so!" Blood spat.

"She... She."

"She what?" Boris asked impatiently, swishing tail from side to side. "This is getting really boring... I want to see Alice."

"Us too!" the twins called out, trying to see around Blood and Elliot.

Nightmare sighed in frustration. "She decided to wipe out her memories of us."

Peter's ears drooped slightly.

"She... as in Alice?" I asked, though I didn't really want to know the answer.

Nightmare pursed his lips slightly. "Yes... I'm afraid so."

I could feel my heart sink along with everyone else's.

Why, Alice?

Why would you purposefully forget all of us?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Surprise, huh? Yah... this chapter was surprising for me too. I had a sort of different plan lined up but this idea just sounded sooo much better I had to run with it. ^^;; I hope you guys like it? *dodges bricks* I promise I'll do better on the next chapter! Oh and sadly this chapter has no inspirational song title. :P The title was from off the top of my head. Not bad, eh? XD

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**SamShamrocks- **I /think/ I know why Peter is key to Alice's memory...! Then again, I could be horribly wrong.. Lol, anywho! Great chapter as always! I love how you present Ace, along with the other characters! Everyone seems to just be perfect! ;u;

_Haha you do? :D I'd love to hear your thoughts! Since... I kinda didn't reveal why in this chapter. :P My bad... I WILL get to it in the next chapter! And thanks soo much! I'm really glad you like it! I was pretty excited when I saw your reviews for this story since I noticed you have reviewed my other Alice fanfic. ^o^_

**serima- **Peter brought her back and purposely erased her memory...I think. That's what I'm guessing. I liked the Alice pov, so I wouldn't mind seeing it again. Ah Blood, and Ace :3 my two favorite characters in this whole franchise.

_Well I can't say you're right... but then I can't exactly say you are wrong. But I think I sorta explained a bit of it in this chapter. I will do my best to reveal more in the next chapter so please keep reading! ;) Ah okay, I'm glad you liked the Alice's POV. I might do it again soon. :) Oh and if you like, I can put some more Blood in. ;)_


	8. Learning to Trust or Learning to Love?

**Chapter Eight: Learning to Trust or Learning to Love?**

Blood lunged toward Nightmare. "Why?! Why would Alice do that?!"

Elliot struggled to keep Blood from strangling the caterpillar.

Nightmare hid behind Gray. "She thought it would be best..."

"WHY?" Blood screamed.

I glanced at Peter.

Wow... he looked like he was going to cry.

I frowned. There must be more to this than they are letting on.

"She... well she discovered a few things that _Cough cough_ um... caused her to make that decision."

Vivaldi's eyebrow twitched angrily. "Well? Hurry up and tell us! We are loosing our patience!"

"We all are!" Boris growled menacingly.

Nightmare glanced at Peter who reluctantly nodded.

"Very well..." Nightmare sighed. "Alice discovered about the memories I erased... and about our plan."

"Your plan?" Julius raised an eyebrow.

Nightmare licked his lips nervously. "Yes... our plan was for Alice and Peter to get together."

"WHAT?!" all the male role-holders (including me and excluding Julius but I swear I saw his lips move!) roared.

Nightmare winced. "Yes... That was our plan."

"But _why _Peter White?" a somewhat calmer Blood demanded. "Why the rabbit?!"

"Because... he is the one her sister chose for her."

"..."

We all stared blankly at Nightmare.

"What exactly do you mean?" Gowland asked. "How could her sister have chosen Peter?"

Nightmare cleared his throat. "I can explain. Be patient with me!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "We are being patient with you."

"Anyways." Nightmare shot a glare at his subordinate. "As I was going to explain, Alice's sister wanted Peter to in a way... replace her. She wanted Alice to remember those sweet summer days they shared together." Nightmare paused to cough. "And with that wish, Peter was formed from those memories."

We all gave him the same blank looks from before.

"But how?"

Nightmare sighed. "Don't you understand? Alice's sister has been here before. She _won _the game."

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

I wonder where they went. It's been quite awhile. I thought they would return after I took a short nap. Perhaps I should let them know I'm awake?

I slipped out of my bed and went straight to the closet. I don't want them seeing me in my underclothes again. Once time is too many. I felt the blush returning to my cheeks as I pulled out a dress from the closet. I could see the knight blushing as I frantically pulled the sheets to cover my chest.

"Oooo!" I cried as I put my hands on my face in an attempt to cool my face.

Well... that didn't help.

I quickly pulled the dress on. I was rather surprised that it fit perfectly. How on earth did they know? No matter, I'd find out soon enough. I hope that knight is still here. I want to see him again. Although... I have no clue why.

* * *

_(Back to Ace's POV)_

"Her sister? Was here in Wonderland? And... she won?"

Nightmare nodded. "Yes... and because she won, she was able to have Peter appear."

"But," Julius furrowed his brows. "Is that even possible?"

Nightmare pressed his lips together nervously. "Apparently..."

Blood frowned. "So this is how Peter comes in."

Nightmare nodded again. "Yes."

Vivaldi tapped her scepter against her hand. "But we still don't understand why you think Peter has to be with Alice."

"Yeah... I mean shouldn't Alice get to pick?" Boris asked, twitching his tail.

Gowland crossed his arms. "We want _her _happiness. Not what you think is her happiness."

We all nodded in agreement. (Well, minus Peter...)

"But that," Nightmare hesitated. "Could complicate things."

Elliot cocked his head slightly. "How so?"

"Well..."

_Pop! _went Vivaldi's vein.

"That is it!" she snapped. "We thought you were going to tell us everything! What else are you keeping from us? We insist someone explain everything now!"

Vivaldi thwacked her scepter against her side for added emphasis.

Blood threw an irritated glance at the Queen. "He was about to explain!"

"Well, he was taking too long!" Vivaldi snapped back.

"Oh just let him speak!" Boris whined. "Might as well let him talk while he still wants to."

I rolled my eyes. This was taking way too long. At this point, I don't really care what Nightmare or Peter have to say. I just want to see Alice.

As the others continued to argue and try to discuss things with Nightmare and Peter White, I quietly slipped away from the group. I was officially tired of all this stuff... I am going to see Alice. Let the others do what they want. I don't care anymore. They're all way too busy getting mad at Nightmare and Peter, so I doubt they'll notice me slipping away. Well... Julius might. But he won't stop me. He has to try and keep things peaceful, which leaves me free to do as I please.

"Then why didn't you say so from the start?!"

Yup... no one's noticed.

I quickly entered into the Clock Tower. Now, to find Alice.

* * *

I blinked in surprised.

Well, this was interesting.

I felt a familiar smirk tug at my lips.

"Aren't you being quite forward, Alice?"

Alice blushed deeply as she tried to entangle herself from me.

I chuckled softly. "You don't have to get up."

He blush turned a shade redder.

I chuckled again. Seems like she might have lost her memory, but she's still the same Alice I remember.

I pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You should be more careful when rushing down the hall."

She blushed again. "I-I'm sorry."

I grinned. "It's all right." I winked at her. "You should do it more often."

"Eeeeh?!" she tumbled backwards.

I laughed softly and pulled her by her arms back towards me so she wouldn't hurt herself. "I was just teasing, Alice. Sheesh."

"Oh oh..."

I carefully stood up and picked up Alice.

"Aaaaah! What are you doing?!" she gasped.

I grinned. "We're going to go camping."

Alice cocked her head slightly. "Camping?"

I nodded.

"Is Julius all right with that?"

I just grinned.

She gave me a shy smile. "Well, if he's okay with it... I'd love to."

I felt my clock heart jump.

This... this could be the moment I've been waiting for.

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

I laid out the sleeping bags for me and Ace. For some reason, I was really enjoying this camping trip. Something nostalgic about it, I suppose.

_"Nostalgic?"_

I blinked in surprise. Who was that? That voice wasn't Ace's...

"Hello?" I called out hesitantly.

_"Alice, it's been awhile."_

My head suddenly throbbed. "N-Nightmare?"

I blinked again. Nightmare? Who is that?

_"Ah... I see you remember me. Although, not quite as well as I hoped."_

I frowned slightly. "Who are you? Where are you?"

_"Alice."_

My head throbbed again. I rubbed my temples in hopes of stopping the throbbing.

"Nightmare?"

_"Welcome back. I hope... I hope you know what you're doing."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Let's just say that deal we made might not work as well as you want."_

I frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

_"Just... be careful, Alice."_

"Careful?"

_"Who you trust... and who you love."_

"Who... I love?" I rubbed my temples again only to realize my head was no longer throbbing.

What was that conversation? It seems so foggy... Who was this 'Nightmare' person? And what 'deal' was he speaking of?

I rubbed my head again, hoping to bring back the conversation in my mind.

No use... I don't remember. I don't remember a thing.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _There! ^^;; Another chapter updated. Heehee... I'm sorry if the time cuts were weird... Ace was being a beast! o Oh well... I think I got him under control now for the next chapter. ^^" I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. A bit longer thought, if I remember the word count from the last chapter correctly...Oh well, I _will _bump up the word count as the chapters progress. Even if I die trying! (No... maybe not. I like life. ^^;;) No title inspiration for this chapter either. I'm going on whim now haha. Anyways thanks for the reviews guys! You don't know how much I cherish and love every single one! TTwTT

_**A/N:**_This is just a quick edit... noticed a typo haha. so nothing big just thought I'd note the edit.

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**SamShamrocks- **Ohs, this is an interesting turn of events o: My guess was wrong, aha. And you are very welcome, darling! I love this fanfic along with the other one! What can I say? Your stories are very well written! X)

_Heh heh and I think I just made it more interesting! XD Oh well... I am still rather curious to know what your idea was though. *hint hint* ;) Awwww I'm soo flattered! ^/^ I wasn't sure if my luck was going to be great with these fanfics. I was afraid people wouldn't like them. I'm soo glad to see you reviewing on here! Thanks soo much!_

**Animerulz21394-** I can't wait to see what next :)

_Well I hope I didn't disappoint! :) Lots of stuff happening, huh?_

**yUki- itOe 24- **update :D

_Here ya go! ^-^ I hope you like the update!_

**OTAKUbooknerd-OBN- **...depwessing. Ah well, I can't wait for more stuff to happen! X3

_Depressing? Yes... I admit. ^^;; But perhaps this chapter won't be? *dodges bricks* eh heh... *guilty* still on the depressing side, yes? But I hope you enjoyed it anyways. X3 Next chapter will be happier! I promise! *fingers crossed*_


	9. Grasping at a Chance

**Chapter Nine: Grasping at a Chance**

It was a strange feeling.

My heart, I mean.

It's never... well it's never felt this good. It feels like, well it almost feels like I have a real heart.

I smiled slightly as I glanced over at Alice who had fallen asleep inside the tent.

Because of her, I get this chance to feel this way.

I sighed softly. This won't last. It never lasts long. Come morning, one of the others will snatch her from me.

'Cause that's the way these games go.

A knight like me can never win.

"Ace?"

I blinked in surprise. I thought Alice was asleep!

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing..." I mumbled as I turned away from her and poked at the fire in front of me.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked shyly.

I shrugged. "Sure."

What did she want to know?

"Do you... do you know a person named 'Nightmare'?"

I whirled around to face her. "Nightmare? Why?"

She scooted back in surprise. "Just... wondering. The name sounded um familiar."

I took in a sharp breath. "I see."

She gave me a small smile. "It's nothing, Ace."

I gave her a big smile. "Yeah."

Although, deep down, I'm not so sure.

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

Bah... I hate not being able to tell Ace everything.

It's not that I don't trust him.

It's... well complicated.

If I tell him, he might think I'm crazy.

But if I don't... well I suppose I could ask Julius?

No... I think Ace would understand the best. And well, he seems to know this Nightmare person. If I can get him to tell me about him, maybe just maybe I can piece together these thoughts.

I snuggled myself in my sleeping bag. I'm rather sleepy all the sudden. I yawned. Hmmm... I'll just have to find out everything in the morning.

* * *

_(Ace's POV)_

Whew... She's asleep now.

I'm kinda glad.

I mean, I have no clue what's going on in her mind right now.

No no no, I don't think she's crazy or anything. (I mean, if she's crazy then what am I, right? Ha ha!)

It's just with all these "memory" issues she has now... I don't know what to think about her.

And it's all Peter White's fault.

He's a selfish creature. I don't know why Nightmare works with him. I mean, even if Alice's sister Lorina wanted Alice to end up with Peter, shouldn't Alice get to choose for herself? And besides, we all know that Alice doesn't really care for the rabbit. So why can't Peter and Nightmare just let it go? It's not like the game will be ruined if she doesn't pick Peter, right? Right?!

I ran my hand through my hair.

Maybe I should have paid better attention during that meeting...

They talked soo much. I mean how was I suppose to know that some of that stuff would actually be important?

* * *

_**Flashback (sort of)**_

_(No one's POV)_

"Alice's sister Lorina wanted the best for her. The two were very close. But unfortunately, Alice's ex-lover fell in with Lorina and they got married."

Vivaldi frowned. "Dreadful!"

Nightmare shot an annoyed look at the Queen before continuing, "To somehow make amends and help Alice, Lorina came to Wonderland."

"Ah!" the role-holders gasped as if everything had just clicked together in their minds.

"We... don't get it!" the twins complained.

The other role-holders nodded in embarrassment.

Nightmare still wasn't getting things through crystal clear.

Nightmare sighed. "It's so much to explain and soo little time!"

"Well shorten it up as best you can!" Blood snapped.

Julius was about to nod in agreement when he noticed a flash of red. He frowned slightly. Ace... Well if he wanted to leave, he would have to face the consequences and Julius was not going to help. The situation at hand was far more important than Ace.

"I'm trying!" Nightmare whined.

"Okay!" Gowland raised his hand to stop Nightmare's whining. "We get the fact that Lorina somehow has been here before and that she somehow got the stupid rabbit here. What we want to know is, _why_ the rabbit is the only one who can probably help Alice?"

Nightmare twiddled his thumbs. "Well..."

"Well?" Vivaldi snapped her scepter against her side.

Nightmare gulped and quickly continued, "What I mean is... Don't you remember what I said about memories and Peter?"

The role-holders slowly nodded their heads.

"In order for Alice to become _Cough, cough_ 'normal' again, she has to have some of her memories restored."

The role-holders nodded again.

"Don't you see? Peter _is _her memories! So he is the only one out of us who knows her memories well enough to possibly be able to help her restore them! If he doesn't... he doesn't get Alice to remember certain things in time... and one of us gets closer to her. Well, there's a possibility of losing not only losing one of you forever, but also Alice."

_**End of the sorta Flashback**_

* * *

_(Ace's POV)_

I clasped my hands together as I gazed into the dying fire.

Lorina... Alice's older sister. Close siblings. Very close.

I sighed softly and gazed up at the stars above me.

Nightmare said Lorina wanted Alice to end up with Peter.

And Lorina... she won a game here.

I frowned slightly and turned my gaze back to the burning embers.

If Lorina thought Peter was best for Alice, does that mean she made for this round of the game...

No! That can't be right? Wouldn't Lorina want Alice to choose out of her own will?

Because if that's not the case... I might be putting Alice in danger if I continue grasping this chance to be with her.

No no no!

I shook my head fiercely.

There is no way!

_"Is there?"_

"Nightmare!" I growled. "What do you want?"

_"Hey hey. No need to get mad."_

I rolled my eyes.

_"You haven't realized how much trouble you've cause, have you?"_

"Enough," I replied cheerfully.

_"More than that."_

"And I care because?"

_"Alice."_

"But of course."

_"Be serious, Ace."_

I grinned. "I'm always serious."

_"Ace! Listen to me! I'm not repeating myself! YOU... YOU need to be careful."_

"...Why?"

_"Because... if you make one wrong move, you'll not only lose this game... your life. You'll lose Alice forever."_

"Lose Alice? What do you mean?!"

_"Good... luck, Ace."_

"Nightmare!"

I clenched my fists angrily. Why must the caterpillar be so cryptic?! Is he trying to help me? Warn me, maybe? I don't get this at all! What is he trying to tell me?!

Why can't they just spell things out here?

I slammed my fist into the ground.

I just got this chance...

And now, I'm probably going lose it.

To Peter White, of all people.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Ta-dah! I updated! *squee!* but it's rather choppy... but I kinda like it. ^^;; I hope you guys like it too. I just had to update! XD I was soo happy to see that I got _27 _reviews on this story! The most reviews I've gotten on a story is 28. So 27 is pretty awesome! :D Anyways no inspiration for the chapter title once again. Still going on whim my friends. Soo I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :D Toodles!

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**Guest- **Yes im glad you update I hope Alice chose ace as a love interest :)

_And you get another update! I hope you like it! And yes, I hope so too! ;)_

**serima- **I'm... I'm so confused...

_Awww! TToTT I'm sorry! I hope I was able to unconfuse you in this chapter... D: If it's still confusing, let me know. You can let me know in a review or pm. Whatever works for you. I don't want my readers to be confused. ^^;;_

**SamShamrocks- **Woooah! Wait! My guess wasn't all that wrong! XD Okay, I was reading the CnKnA series Cheshire Cats Waltz and in ... one of the volumes it mentioned how Peter was Alice's "Sunday Afternoon" (The memory of that.) So, I thought because of him being her memory he had some importance... something like that... Anywho, LORINA WON THE GAME?! SHE WAS IN WONDERLAND? WHUUUUT?! Sorry, but was NOT expecting that at all! Great as always and keeping me guessing! Hope ya update soon!

_Yah! The lucky 27th reviewer! ;D Anyways, really?! O.O Your guess was?! Coolio! Ah... well I haven't read that series. To be honest... the sudden change to the Hatter Mansion and the new artist weirded me out. So yah... Never got around to reading. I think I got this info through a HnKnA wikia or wikipedia or something. But yah yah! Peter is a memory sort of. *evil chuckle* We'll see more about that soon. ;) And yes. ^^;; Did you like that btw? I dunno why, but I just had this feeling that Lorina might have been to Wonderland before. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update! Cheerio cheerio!_


	10. I Got You Now, My Little Runaway

**Chapter Ten: I've Got You Now, My Little Runaway**

Ugh... I feel so stiff. But why?

Oh yeah... Silly me. I fell asleep outside the tent and I fell asleep sitting up. Gonna have that ache in the back for a long while.

I yawned and stretched. Guess I should wake up Alice too.

"Aliiiice!" I sang out as I unzipped the tent. "Time to wake up."

"Mmmm... five more minutes..."

I chuckled softly and crawled into the tent. "Aaaalice."

"Ngh!" Alice pulled the sleeping bag over her head.

I smirked slightly and carefully unzipped her sleeping bag. She stirred a bit, but I wasn't worried.

"WAAAAHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I grinned in triumph.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ace! HAHAHAHA! Please!"

"Naw... this is fun!"

"HAHAHAHA! No! HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's not! HAHAHAHAHA! Please HAHAHAHA stop! HAHAHAHAHA!"

I ignored her pleas and kept tickling her.

"Ace!" she gasped out, with her cheeks flushed from her laughter (and perhaps embarrassment?). "Please... hahahaha."

I gave her one last tickle before releasing her. "All right."

"Wah..." Alice clutched her sides. "Don't ever do that again!"

I cocked my head to the side and grinned. "Why not?"

"Because!" She wiped some tears away from her face.

I let my elbows rest on her lap. "Because?"

Her face turned red with embarrassment. "Ace!"

"What?" I smiled innocently.

This was fun. It was almost like having the old Alice back.

She stood up suddenly, knocking me backwards.

"Aw, Alice. That wasn't very nice!" I gave her a pouty look which she just ignored.

"What are we doing today?"

I shrugged. "I dunno... Probably get lost. Maybe camp again."

"Get lost?" Alice cocked her head and looked at me curiously.

I yawned. "Mhmm."

She blinked in confusion. "Why do you want to get lost?"

I laughed. "I don't want to."

She looked more confused. "But you said you would get lost?"

"Yup."

She gave me a blank look. "I... don't get it."

I stood up and patted Alice on the head. "You'll get it soon enough. Who knows?" I leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Maybe you'll find your lost memories."

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

It had been three (maybe four?) hours since Ace and I set out from our campsite. And now... I have no clue where we are. I think I might be understanding what Ace was saying earlier.

This knight... he has no sense of direction.

I sighed. This is just great. I'm lost in a place I don't even know. But then, it isn't so bad. I looked at the knight in front of me. I felt a small smile tug at my lips. Yes, it wasn't so bad. I have Ace.

Ace... He's a little strange though. But, I like him. Although, I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because he's very comfortable to be around? He's nothing like that rabbit-eared man. I shuddered. I don't know why, but I really dislike the rabbit-eared man. I have this feeling that in a dream long ago that I had a bad experience with him. Ugh... I really don't like him. His name is Peter, I think. I hope I won't bump into him anytime soon. I have a feeling he wants to hug first chance he gets. Ha! If he tries anything funny, I'll just let Ace handle him. That should fix everything. I don't know why that rabbit-eared man likes me so much. It's all very strange.

But then again, this whole place is very strange. And I still don't even know where this is! Maybe I should try asking Ace again.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Ace?"

"Hmmm?" he replied without looking at me.

I sighed. He's distracted with trying to get 'unlost' I suppose.

"Ace."

"Mhmm. I'm listening." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Where are we?"

"Dunno!" he answered cheerfully.

I sighed again. "No, Ace. I mean where are we? What is this place?"

Ace cocked his head. "Oh... you want to where you are?"

"Yes..."

"You're in Wonderland."

"Wonder... land? You have got to joking..."

Ace cocked his head again. "Why would I joke about this?"

I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "Wonderland isn't real! It's a fictional place in a book!"

"Fictional what?"

I sighed once again. "I must be dreaming or something..."

"Yeah, you're definitely dreaming." Ace playfully poked me in the head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

This time Ace sighed. "You really don't remember, do you?"

I slowly shook my head.

I don't remember. But I don't exactly understand what I am suppose to remember.

It seems everyone here thinks I need to remember something. But none of them seem care to explain themselves. Well, Ace is kinda trying to help. But still... I want to know something about what ever 'memories' I'm suppose to find again.

Makes me wonder... did something bad happen here which makes them want me to remember but not at the same time?

My temple throbbed.

Ugh... it hurts to keep thinking like this.

Ace gave me a worried look. "Are you okay, Alice?"

I tried to smile. "I'm fine."

He frowned but didn't push me. I'm glad. I don't want him to worry. I don't like people worrying over me. Not like it happens often, but still... I'm not that important to be worried about. Not like... not like Lorina.

* * *

_(back to Ace's POV)_

I think I should take Alice back to Julius. She doesn't look like she's feeling too good. But for Heart's sake I don't know where the Tower is! I'm lost. Lost as always, and a camping trip isn't going to make things better. I need Julius.

I ran my hand through my hair. Heh. I always need Julius, but especially when it comes to Alice.

I glanced at Alice. She's rubbing her forehead again. Her head must be bothering her. But that could be a good sign, right? She might be remembering something. But then again.

I really need to get her to Julius. And soon. Real soon.

I grabbed Alice's hand. "Come on."

"Eh?"

I just grinned. "I think the Tower's just up ahead."

"Um Ace... that doesn't look like the Tower."

I glanced up at the sky. Nope... doesn't look like the Tower at all. Go figure. I knew that'd be the case anyways. But I can't just stand here doing nothing.

I laughed. "Don't be silly, Alice. The Tower is this way."

She smiled slightly and let me lead her further into the woods.

Maybe being lost isn't so bad. (Well if you ignore the fact that I need to talk to Julius about Alice's headaches...)

_Rustle rustle._

I instinctively put my hand on my sword. I could feel Alice tense and I silently slid my sword out of its scabbard.

_Swish!_

With a quick slash, I cut the shrubbery hiding our mysterious stalker.

"Ah, still as good as ever, Mr. Knight."

"Blood," I growled.

Alice let go of my hand causing me to glance back at her.

She... looked terrified.

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

Of all people... why? Why is _he _here?

But wait... this is a dream, right?

He's not... he's not really here.

There's no way.

Lorina's husband... he can't. He just can't be here.

Ace turned toward me. He must have sensed my uncomfortable feelings.

"A-Alice?"

I tried to relax and smile but... for some reason I couldn't move.

_He_ was staring at me.

As if... as if he wanted me... and wanted me to me to come to him.

And, as if everything was in slow motion...

He came.

He _came _to me.

This had to be a dream.

This can't be happening. He's not going to coming back to me.

But my eyes say otherwise.

Ace is gone. And it's just me and him.

I feel myself slowly shudder.

Instantly, _he_ is beside me.

He took a few strands of my hair and kissed it.

"I've got you now, my little runaway." He smiled at me. "I missed you, Alice."

I tried to pull myself away from him but he suddenly embraced me.

"Stop!" I cried and pounded him with my fists.

He ignored me and pulled me into his arms bridal style.

"Let's go back to the mansion, hmm?"

"No, I want Ace!" I cried. "Ace!"

"Shhh..." he whispered in my ear, tickling it slightly with his tongue. "I'm here for you."

I clenched my eyes tightly.

I just want to wake up.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Wahoo another update! :D Well this chapter was fun so I hope you guys enjoy it! ^-^ Anywhos, this chapter was inspired by the song "Spy" by Super Junior.

Oooo, just a note. I'm working on another HnKnA fanfiction (haven't posted it yet though but if you guys waaant me to I can make it happen ;) ) at the moment sooo I might not be updating this story as often. Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up.

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**SamShamrocks- **Aha, how lucky of me! Anywho, you should totally reeead as much of this series as you can! Some of the mangas are online! Ahem, now to the actual review: - Yes, I love the idea of Lorina being in Wonderland. Its perfect and you're making it work well. - Aww! All these Ace x Alice , moments are just cute - The plot of this story is getting more and more intense with each chapter that goes! Goshers, loved this update and will adore the next! 'Til the next chappie, dear! X3 - Sam

_Aaaand you're the luck 28th review! How awesome! ;) Awww. I've been trying to get myself to read buuuut *shrugs* i just can't stand the drawing style. :P Oh well. Anyways I'm glad! I just really like putting Lorina in. It just feels so right haha. I'm also glad you like the AcexAlice moments! ^^ That's my favorite pairing. But I do like BloodxAlice, JuliusxAlice, GrayxAlice, and Joker(White)xAlice. Welp, I hope you like this chapter. :) I really appreciate you reviews! Toodle-loo!_


	11. I Lost Her Again

**Chapter** **Eleven: I Lost Her... Again**

I clenched my bloodied fists tightly.

I lost her.

I lost her!

I had my chance... and just like that, it's gone.

Maybe it was never meant to be.

I smiled bitterly.

Of course.

It _was _never meant to be.

What was I thinking? There was no way Alice would chose me. No way I could restore her memories. I can barely remember my own! I'm soo lost.

I suppose that's my destiny.

To be lost... forever.

* * *

After several hours of wandering, I managed to stumble into the Tower. If only, I could have made it here sooner.

I panted and leaned against the hallway.

Now what?

I don't want to talk to Julius right now... but then again I do.

He's not going to be to happy when he sees me.

First, I lost Alice. (Well technically, Alice was _taken_ from me. But like that'll matter when it comes out in the open.)

Second, I'm injured.

Third, like I'm totally injured!

Julius is going to kill me...

Ace the invincible knight... is injured.

Heh, I suppose I should have been more aware of my surroundings. But then, when did Blood become so good at stalking me? It's almost as if he'd been practicing... Not like he could do that, right? Wait... he could have now that I think about it. I haven't exactly been my happy-go-lucky-let's-go-kill-some-people self. He must have caught me off guard and practiced!

I clenched my fists again.

It's her fault... but I don't want to blame her.

After all, she's the one that has a heart. A real, beating, pure heart.

_T-t-tick... tock._

I blinked. Hmm? What was that sound?

_Tiiiiick... t-t-t-tock._

From my pocket?

I stuck my hand in my pocket.

What's this?

I furrowed my brows.

I pulled the object out of my pocket.

A clock...

I smiled slightly to myself as I brushed my fingers against the dying clock.

This clock.

I picked it up right before I shot Alice.

I played around with the hands of the clock.

Maybe this clock... maybe it could somehow bring Alice back to me like it did before.

My vision blurred as I stared at the clock.

Ugh... my head is starting to hurt.

_Clunk!_

Maybe I should rest my eyes a moment... everything is getting dark and cold all the sudden. I feel so strange.

* * *

"Ace?"

Mmmm... Go away. I'm having a lovely dream right now.

"Ace?!"

Wha... now really?

"Ace!"

I felt someone shake my shoulders hard.

OW! Take it easy!

I cracked an eye open. "What?!"

I heard someone sigh in relief. "You had me worried!"

Ah, ah. It's Julius.

I grinned and opened both my eyes. "Aw how sweet of you."

Julius grunted. "This is serious, Ace."

I yawned. "What is?"

"You!"

"But of course. You know I'm always serious." I chuckled but then winced in pain.

Ouch... something hurts.

"Ace, please. What in Wonderland happened to you? And where's Alice? Wasn't she with you?"

I sighed, only to wince in pain again. "I got jumped..."

"Jumped?! By who? Gray?"

"Gray?" I scoffed. "He wouldn't do something like that. Not to mention he's not that good. No... it was Blood."

"Blood?"

I nodded and tried to sit up.

Urg... That hurts.

I glanced down at myself. Hmm, it seems that Julius has attended to my injury. I wonder if that will leave a scar. I felt a small grin tug at my lips. Wouldn't it be fun to show off a scar to Alice?

My smile faded. No... Alice wouldn't care. She likes Blood anyways. But then again, why did she look so terrified when she saw him? Maybe she hates him?

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Was... was she hurt?"

"Huh?" I looked at Julius. "Oh... Alice? No... not that I know of. I doubt Blood would hurt her."

"No... I don't think he would hurt her. Not like that anyways."

I cocked my head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Ah nothing. You should rest. I have work to do."

Julius hurried out of the room.

He look rather flustered.

I wonder what he meant?

Sheesh... Friends don't keep secrets from each other, Julius! It's bad enough that I hardly know what goes on around here. I don't need Julius to start hiding things from me.

So, as for rest. I'm outta here.

I threw the sheets off me, revealing my bare torso that was partially covered on the side by a large bandage. (That is gonna hurt for awhile...)

I grabbed my shirt and jacket from off the chair and headed out. I can put them on while walking.

I need to go camping to clear my thoughts. Everything is getting too weird and complicated around here.

* * *

_(Blood's POV)_

I gently rested my head against my folded hands as I gazed at Alice.

She was perfect.

She looked so beautiful just lying before me.

It was almost as if she was a porcelain doll lying on my bed.

I smiled as I gazed at her sleeping form.

Alice was finally mine.

I wasn't going to lose her again.

Losing her twice was enough, thank you.

This time, I have actually listened to my sister's advice.

Get Alice the moment you can.

I should have done this sooner.

I stroked Alice's soft hand. Soon... soon she'd wake up and remember only me.

Alice, I love you.

I gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

"Dream of me, my dear Alice."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Hallo hallo! Another update. ^-^ I was just so flattered by all the reviews that I had to update. I hope you guys enjoy it!

And yess... I did put Blood's POV. ^^;; I thought we should take a peek at his feelings. ;)

Anywhos no inspiration for this chapter title. On whim again heh heh.

And just a big THANK YOU for all the reviews guys. I never thought I'd ever get a story to have 33 reviews! Thanks so much!

Aaaand to show my appreciation, I'll let the 34th reviewer choose the title of the next chapter. ^-^

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**Guest- **Please continue I can't wait to see how ace got Alice back :)

_Updated! I'm sorry but no rescue quite yet. ^^;; But soon! I promise. :D_

**Jenn- **Wow! This story keeps getting better and better! Please continue!

_Aw thanks! I'm glad you like it! I hope this update was enjoyable._

**DCreed- **O.O I can't believe you (possibly) killed Peter! ...*brofist* And sorry I haven't been reviewing. not enough time to read lately :P (Chapter Four)

_Haha... yeah that was quite surprising wasn't it? ^^;; And that's fine. I'm just glad you've been reading it even if you can't always leave a review._

**DCreed- **NOOOOO! D: Ace, go boy! Sic em! Ace, I chose you! Ace, just save Alice already!

_Yes! Go Ace rescue Alice! ... in the next chapter heh heh. I hope you don't mind? ^^;; *dodges bricks*_

**TigerKishanLuvr- **Okay, I just read this today and I'm in love with it. Honestly, I'm a Peter and alice fan, so I kinda want them to be together, but I don't think that will work out. Anyway, keep updating please, I really like this!

_Thank you! I'm flattered. ^^ I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I'm actually not fond of PeterxAlice, but I have always wanted to try out writing it. I might do it sometime for fun. :)_


	12. The Rescue of Alice

**Chapter** **Twelve: The Rescue of Alice**

Alice...

Alice, Alice, Alice!

She's all I ever think about these days.

But it's no use... I can never have her. Blood was always winning. I might be able to beat him in a fight, but I'll always lose when it comes to love. This clock-heart of mine just doesn't know how to love.

I rubbed my bare chest subconsciously. Maybe I should put my shirt back on... But this is rather comfortable. The sun is warming me up nicely. I don't need the shirt or jacket quite yet.

"Ace? What are you doing here?"

I blinked and sat up. "Huh? What?"

Oh, look. It's Gray.

"Hullo."

Gray frowned slightly as he studied me with his sharp golden eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

I yawned and got onto my feet. "Oh you know, the usual."

Gray's frown remained planted on his face. "The usual would not not give you a wound in your side."

"Hmm?" I put my shirt on. "Oh that? I was just caught off guard."

"Off guard?" Gray narrowed his eyes at me. "That's not like you, Ace."

I shrugged as I buttoned up my shirt.

"It's Alice, isn't it?" he accused me.

I kept silent as I put on my jacket.

"What have you done to her?" Gray hissed.

"What have _I _done? To her?" I laughed then shot Gray and angry look. "You should be asking _Blood_ what _he's_ done to Alice. Maybe even Peter and Nightmare for that matter!"

Gray stared at me, stunned.

"I don't know what my problem is, but," I pointed my finger at Gray, "You need to stop accusing me of something when you don't know anything."

I started walking away from Gray.

"Ace, wait!"

I glanced at him from over my shoulder. "Oh, and you shouldn't believe everything Peter tells you. He's about as bad at rumors as Blood is."

"Ace, I'm... sorry."

I stopped, but did not turn around. "What was that?"

Gray sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you. I know you aren't like that... even though I hate to admit it. I... I shouldn't have blown up on you. I've just been overloaded with work ever since Nightmare-sama disappeared."

I quickly turned around. "Nightmare disappeared?"

Gray nodded. "Unfortunately... I almost had him finished with all his paperwork and he disappears."

"Since when?" I asked quickly.

Gray blinked. "Um the day before yesterday."

I furrowed my brows slightly. "You have no clue where he went?"

Gray shook his head. "No clue at all... He rarely tells me these things, you know."

I narrowed my red eyes at the ground as I sorted out a few of my thoughts.

I think... I think I just might know where Nightmare is.

And, and if he's where I think he is.

Maybe just maybe, I can get to Alice again.

It's a slim chance... but I want to try.

I can't just let myself stay lost. Not when she's still here.

* * *

_(Nightmare's POV)_

It was too soon! Much too soon!

But of course, Blood wouldn't listen to me! He hardly ever listens to me!

Bah! And now I have to get into this nasty business... in this miserably hot weather! I'm going to get sick at this rate! Blood shows no sympathy to my bad health. No one does! Well... except for Alice and maybe Gray.

I coughed a little.

Blood... thank you _soo_ much for doing this. You really should have waited. She wasn't ready to see you yet!

Perhaps I should have made things a little clearer for you... but I couldn't exactly tell you everything!

Bah... if only you had waited.

Now I'm worried that she'll hate you. And we can't have that! Not yet anyways. She can't chose to hate anyone. Not now.

She still needs a few missing pieces of her memory before she can hate or love.

Bah... and that would be Alice's fault.

But I can't blame her. After all, who could blame dear, sweet Alice? Could you?

I sighed.

If only I didn't make that deal with her.

But I couldn't say 'no' to her!

She made that cute little face... you know, the 'I'm begging you or I'll cry' sort of face. How could I possibly say no? I mean, she was already upset about her sister's death. How could I refuse this request?

I should have realized the problems the request would make in the future.

But of course, I could only think of Alice.

Dear, sweet Alice. What have you done to me?

Not that I hate you for this. I'll still love you.

Anyways... I must clear these thoughts from my head and locate Alice.

I sighed again. It's going to be such a _lovely_ trip to the Hatter Mansion.

Bother Blood! Why couldn't you have waited!

I coughed hard. I should have stopped by Julius's for some lemonade or iced tea.

I'm going to die at this rate... I feel like I'm melting!

* * *

_(back to Ace's POV)_

I gripped my sword tightly as I silently made my way through the woods. I'm not letting my guard down this time. My eyes darted back and forth to spot any signs of movement.

Perhaps I'm being overly cautious... but then I don't want to miss seeing the Hatter Mansion just in case I pass by it even though I'm trying to head straight for it.

Wait... I see something through the trees over there.

Could it be?

I picked up my pace and headed over to the opening between the trees.

I sighed in disappointment.

Of course... this is not the Hatter Mansion.

It's the Tower.

But wait... the Hatter Mansion isn't too far from here. As long as I head in the right direction I'll make it there in a few minutes.

But the question is, which way?

I crossed my arms and glanced around the Tower.

Which way... which way.

East or West? North or South?

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

Why are directions so frustrating?! How does everyone else get around without losing their mind?

I snorted softly. What a lovely thing... not to be lost.

I guess I'll just go left and hope for the best.

I just hope Alice will be all right until I can get to her.

* * *

Bubbly.

I've ended up at the Circus! The Circus... with the two Jokers.

"Oi, what are _you_ doing here? I thought I told you to scram! I've had enough of you guys sneaking around here. That ugly girl better not be with you!"

I cocked my head slightly and grinned. "Hello, Black. What are _you_ doing at the Hatter Mansion?"

Black's face turned into an angry shade of red. "THIS. IS. THE CIRCUS."

I laughed softly. Works every time. Ha ha!

"Oh really?" I gasped in mock surprise. "I totally thought this was Blood's place."

"And why in Wonder would I be there?!"

"Maybe you wanted to play a round of poker with Blood?" I suggested.

"WHY would I want to do that?! The man cheats!"

"Are you sure you're not the one who cheats?" I teased.

"YOU!"

"What is with all this commotion?" White complained as he stepped out of one of the tents behind Black. "I'm trying to train the elephant for a new trick!"

I grinned at White. "Hello, hello."

White nodded at me. "Hello, Ace. I'm sorry but we have no show today."

"That's okay. I'm not here for that."

White raised an eyebrow. "Then why?"

"Because he's lost, dumbo," Black cut in. "I'm leaving... You can escort the lost guy out."

White sighed as Black trudged off. "Where were you heading for?"

"Hatter Mansion."

White swung his eyebrows up in surprise. "Blood's place?"

I nodded. "Make the directions quick."

"You... actually want directions?"

"Yes!" I snapped impatiently. "I don't have time to just chat with you."

"Okay, okay!" White pulled out a map from behind his back. "Here."

I grabbed the map. "Thank you."

"Um you're welcome." White glanced at me hesitantly. "If... If you don't mind my asking, what is your hurry?"

"Alice," I replied quickly as I glanced over the map.

"Alice?"

I folded the map back up. "Yes. Blood has her."

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"I... don't know," I admitted. "but I just don't feel right about Blood having her."

White pursed his lips. "Well, I wish you the best of luck."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks. I'm probably going to need it."

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

Mmmm. This is soo soft... and soo very comfortable. I feel like I'm sleeping on a cloud.

My nose twitched slightly.

Ah... and the smell of freshly cut roses.

This is nice.

"Alice."

Oh wait... please wait a few minutes. This is so peaceful.

"Alice, dear."

Dear? Who would call me 'dear'?

I reluctantly opened my eyes, curious to see who wanted to wake me.

A flash of green, the strong overwhelming scent of roses, and a light peck on my cheek.

I gagged.

What was this?! That... that peck on the cheek?!

I flung my arms around and kicked my legs to get whatever was nearby me far_ far _away from me.

"Oh Alice."

I panted heavily as I felt the presence slowly retreat.

What... on earth... was that?

I slowly sat up into a sitting position. I glanced around to get an idea of where I was.

I was sitting on a lovely king-sized sleigh bed. The covers were a lovely red color with a rose pattern. Beside the bed on the left side was a nightstand and to the right was an open wardrobe. Across from me was a beautiful chestnut bureau with a mirror staring straight back at me.

Ugh... I look awful! My hair is everywhere and my under-dress's sleeves are slipping off. My shoulder's got an awful bruise around the bandage that is still wrapping it.

I think I'll go back to sleep.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"WAH!" I screamed and pulled the covers around me.

I had momentarily forgotten someone was in here with me...

I turned to face my um 'guest.'

No!

It was _him_.

Why?! Why, why, why? Why was he here? Wasn't that a dream last night?!

No... silly. It couldn't have been a dream. You were with Ace yesterday so why would you be in a bedroom and not a tent?

Heat suddenly rushed to my face.

Oh no... oh no. He's seen me in my underclothes... Even worse, I think he might have undressed me to check on my shoulder!

But wait... how does he know about that injury anyways? And... how does he know Ace?

I don't remember him knowing anyone name 'Ace.'

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful," I snapped. "Do you mind leaving?"

He cocked his head slightly. "Why? Don't you like me here, Alice?"

I scooted away from him. "No... just go away."

"But Alice," he sat down on the bed beside me. "You know this is... my room."

I stared at him in shock. "Y-your... room?"

He smiled at me.

"WHY AM I IN YOUR ROOM?!"

He chuckled softly. "I knew you'd be more comfortable in here."

More comfortable? My foot... You are acting very very strange. I don't like it. Ever since Lorina's death you've been making advances toward me. I... don't like it. You're scaring me.

I clenched the covers tightly in my fists. I tensed slightly as I felt something cold and metallic touch my leg. What could that be? I carefully slipped my arm under the covers and wrapped my fingers around the strange metal object.

Could this be?

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Isn't this what you always wanted?"

I tensed slightly as he scooted even closer to me.

This was my moment.

I suddenly bolted from the bed and dove into the open wardrobe beside the bed.

"Alice?!"

I pulled the doors shut and locked the doors from the inside.

"Alice!" He banged on the wardrobe. "What's wrong? Please open the doors. We can talk better out here."

Ha... not on your life. I'm staying in here until someone other than you comes to get me.

I sat down and hugged my knees. I hope someone rescues me. I don't want to be stuck in his wardrobe forever.

I could here him shuffling around the room and mumbling to himself.

"Where did I put it?"

A small smile tugged at my lips as I opened my closed fists.

"Where is that key?!"

Boy, is he going to be mad when he finds out I have the key to his wardrobe.

I laughed quietly to myself. He can never make me come out.

* * *

_(Back to Ace's POV)_

Well. Surprise, surprise. I've finally made it to the Hatter Mansion.

And lucky me! The coast looks clear tonight.

Yes... I said tonight. Wonderland decided to make the evening come early today.

I glanced around once more.

Good. No sign of the twins.

I jumped over the wall surrounding the mansion. I grinned. That was easy, but now for some real fun.

Time to hunt down that hare and rescue Alice.

* * *

_(Nightmare's POV)_

Ah how lovely.

I basked in the coolness of the moonlight.

_Achoo!_

Yes... I think that's enough. I'll head inside now before I catch a cold.

Mustn't let this distract me from finding Alice.

Thank goodness no has spotted me yet. But that worries me... why are Blood's men not around?

I thought I would have faced at least one by now.

_Achoo!_

But no matter. Alice is my main focus. I just hope I'm not too late.

And I hope I can get this finished quickly... I need some hot tea and some rest.

Just wait a little bit longer, Alice. I'm coming to your rescue.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_Dun dun dun dun. :D This is my longest chapter yet! Woot woot. Who do you think will rescue Alice first? :O

Aaand I just wanted to thank you guys again. I am so honored and flattered at all the reviews, follows, and favorites I have gotten for this story. I honestly wasn't sure if you guys were going to like this story and boy did you guys blow me away! Thanks soo much! TTwTT

Aaaand once again, to show my appreciation I'm going to let the 40th reviewer choose the title of the next chapter. ^-^

Credits to this chapter title goes to _Animerulz21394_! :D

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**Animerulz21394- **O.O blood likes Alice too Go ace save Alice :)

_Heh heh. Yes, Blood does. :O And yay for Ace, right? ;) Thanks for the chapter title btw. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^_

**SamShamrocks- **Ahhh! You updated so quick! ;u; How aweeesome! I like BloodxAlice too. Along with BorisxAlice, JuliusxAlice(They're just -gah!) , and... some... peterxAlice. It depends. eue; Anywho, since I didn't review chappy 10 (so sorry! Read 10&11 today), I'll make sure this review is worth your reading, aha!  
I like how you show Ace's , ya know, "inner stuggles" persay, but you don't necessarily break from his "lost" personality. You keep him dandy, which I already told you. That last line that Blood said, I totally got the creeps. (Good creeps, lol.) Although, I never seen a fanfic that showed..a gentlness like that... maybe gentle isn't the right word, but still. Were you going for that, because most of the time he's portrayed all jelly and possessive and blah. I know he's like that, but he also has this childlike... disposure about him? ene;; Ack, this turned into a ramble. So sorry! Great as always, dearie! I love it! Go Ace! Save yer damsel in distress

_Heh heh. I'm in an HnKnA fankick soo updates are rolling! :D Aaand it's okay. You don't have to review. :) I'm just happy if you're reading it. X3 And thanks so much! I really love working with Ace. His character is just soo much fun. As for Blood, you could say that. I kinda don't know where I'm heading with him. Right now, I just want him to be "nice" yet "bad" at the same time sooo... well we'll have to see what happens next. ^^;; And the ramble? Naw you're fine, my friend! I really enjoy reading your reviews!_

**TigerKishanLuvr- **Ok now I really want Ace to have Alice, forget the Peter and Alice. I want ace to have her. This is so far my favorite fanfic, thank you. Update really soon :) this is amazing! (Blood scares me /: lol)

_Aw I'm glad! I really like AcexAlice sooo. And thanks soo much! I'm flattered that you like this one soo much. TTwTT And Blood is... a bit scary, isn't he? Heh heh... I'll try to tone him down in the next chapter. Please keep reading!_

**DCreed- **D: NOOOO! Ace, you can't give up hope! Don't stop, believing. Hold on to that feeeaaaallliiiiiinngggg!

_Well I'm sure you were happy to read that Ace hasn't given up hope. :D I hope to bring more *feelz* in the next chapter. Thanks for the review and please keep reading. ^^_


	13. The White Rabbit's Ploy

**Chapter** **Thirteen: The White Rabbit's Ploy**

I quietly slipped into Elliot's bedroom. It was such luck! I found his room almost instantly. Thank goodness for those carrot cake crumbs!

I smirked slightly as I saw the sleepy hare snoring away. Heh, this was easier than I thought it would be.

I grabbed Elliot by his fluffy ears. "Oi, wake up."

"WAH!"

I winced slightly. My ears are ringing...

"Owieeee! Let 'em go! Let the ears go!"

I smirked. "No can do. Just tell me where Alice is."

"Alice?" Elliot blinked with confusion and sleepiness.

"Yes."

"Wasn't she at the Tower? Are you lost again?"

I frowned. "I am not lost. I am actually _exactly _where I want to be. Now no games. Where is Alice?"

"I don't know! Please... please let go of my ears!" Elliot begged.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Blood brought her here."

Elliot looked at me in surprise. "He did?"

"He didn't tell you?" I let Elliot go.

Elliot shook his head. "He just left... and I never saw him come back."

"So he's not here?"

Elliot shrugged. "At least, not to my knowledge."

I frowned. "Is it possible for him to be here without you knowing?"

"Well technically yes."

"Perfect. Where is his room?"

* * *

_(Nightmare's POV)_

Bother... Why must this mansion be so huge? I feel like I've been down this hallway before. I feel dizzy... sick... and very tired. I need coffee or some tea... maybe even some hot cocoa.

I cleared my throat. "Alice? Aaaaalice?"

No reply... I guess she's not down this hallway either.

I sighed and hurried along. She has to be around here somewhere. If only I could find Blood's room. That is definitely where Blood would take her. If only I could find it!

_Cough, cough!_

I really need some tea... and Alice.

_Achoo!_

Oh bother... where are you, Alice?

"Stop whining... just take me to Blood's room."

Hmmm? I squinted ahead of me. That voice sounded familiar.

"Oww ow! I will. Just let go of my ears! Please!"

Ah! That must be Elliot. Couldn't be Peter. He freezes whenever someone grabs him by the ears.

"Hurry up."

"Please, Ace! I can't move well when you got me by the ears."

Ace? He's here? Oh well, that could be good. Alice trusts him.

I cleared my throat. "Hello."

"Who's there?"

I took a step forward. "It's Nightmare."

"Oh... the caterpillar." Ace stepped into view.

"Hello, Ace, Elliot."

Ace frowned at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Alice."

"How did you know she was here?"

I cleared my throat again. "I have my resources."

"But of course," Ace grumbled.

"I see you haven't had much luck?"

Ace snorted. "Obviously. All I found was the hare."

I nodded at Elliot. "I see that. We can just leave him here."

"But he can help us find Blood!"

I coughed. "I don't think he'll be of much help."

"Hey!"

I just smiled. "You look tired, my friend."

Elliot grumbled. "Well you would be too if you had my job."

"Why don't you go back to bed?"

"But I need to keep an eye on you two!"

I just smiled at him and pulled out my hookah. I breathed out some smoke on him.

"Waaah. I feel really sleepy."

"You should go to bed."

Elliot nodded. "Sleep... that'd be nice."

Ace raised an eyebrow as he watched Elliot stumble back to his room. "How do you that?"

I smiled and continued to smoke my hookah. "I have my ways."

Ace shook his head. "I just don't understand you."

"That's just the way this game works."

Ace glared at me. "Don't remind me."

"Sorry..." I put my hookah up. "Shall we head off?"

"The sooner the better."

* * *

_(Peter White's POV)_

The lights were on at the Hatter Mansion.

That's a good sign.

I slipped quietly into the house. I hope Nightmare has already made it inside. The other day I had told him how I felt Alice would be there, so I'm sure he's already made his way here. I need him to be there for my plan to work.

Alice is here. I just know it. I can feel it. Vivaldi scoffs my senses, but I know they are never wrong. I'm connected to Alice in a very special way.

But now... that might change.

But I won't regret it if it means Alice will be happy. Even if... even if she doesn't choose me. I wish for her happiness.

And the only way to guarantee it is to keep her from Blood. Something about him might trigger something unpleasant in Alice's mind. I cannot allow that to happen. Especially if (by much luck!) Blood is the one that will make Alice happy.

I clenched my fists tightly.

_Don't do anything you will regret later, Blood Dupre_.

* * *

_(Blood's POV)_

"Well well well. Isn't this pleasant?" I asked as lazily ran my hand through my hair. "I wasn't expecting guests at this time of night."

Ace glared at me.

Hmm...I took a quick glance over him. I guess he didn't get as injured as I had hoped. But of course, he _is _the Ace of Hearts. It is to be expected. Besides... Vivaldi probably would not appreciate it if I killed her knight.

"Where is she?" the knight demanded, his red eyes flashing with anger.

"Yes, where is she?" Nightmare echoed. "Hurry up and tell us so we can escort her back to the Tower and get some much needed _Cough, cough. _Rest."

"Perhaps you're the only one who needs to return," I replied coolly.

Nightmare huffed angrily.

"Even if you knew where she was you wouldn't be able to get to her anyways."

Ace narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"She's locked up in my wardrobe."

"She's what?!" Nightmare managed to cough out.

I had to smile at their expressions. It was rather priceless. What I wouldn't do for a camera right now... this would make a lovely bit of blackmail for future use.

"She is locked up in my wardrobe," I repeated.

"But why?!" Nightmare demanded.

I shrugged. "Ask her. She's the one who did it."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said. She locked herself up in the wardrobe and won't come out."

"Did you try looking for the key?" Nightmare suggested.

I shot an angry look at the caterpillar. "That, is _exactly _what I was doing until you two," I gestured to Ace and Nightmare, "stumbled into my hallway."

"So if you two don't mind." I had my cane change into a gun. "I would like to search on my own with you two out of my house."

Heh... Ace didn't even flinch.

"I insist upon staying." Ace's eyes flashed angrily as he gripped his sword tightly.

I narrowed my eyes. "You asking for a fight?"

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Possibly. Just let me see Alice."

"And why should I do that?"

Ace took a step toward me. "Because... she loves me."

I snorted. "Likely story."

"No, it's the truth," a voice behind me announced.

I turned around quickly. "Peter?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hullo hullo! I'm back! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this update. ^-^ I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting! Thank you soo much! :D

Credits to DCreed for helping me come up with the chapter title. :D

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**Animerulz21394- **That was fast and Ur welcome I'm glad I got to help you Of course I love all your chapters especially this one because it shows ace determination to get Alice back which to me is very cute :) Im so excited as to what will happen :)

_Heh heh. I try to get updates up as soon as possible. ^^;; I wasn't so lucky this time but I hope you like the update anyways! :D I'm glad you like it. Thanks soo much for reviewing._

**TigerKishanLuvr- **Nightmare is in it too? Ahhhhh! I actually want Ace to find her first, and I hope Blood doesn't break the wardrobe to get Alice. GET HER ACE! Haha thanks for updating a lot, love it still :))

_Heh heh yup. I put a little Nightmare in for fun. I'm glad you like him in the story. :) He's fun to work with. Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! :D_

**DCreed- **Eeep! Ace, hurry up! Before Blood just smashes up the wardrobe! ...But if that happens, I guess Alice can just hide in Narnia :)

_Yes, Ace does need to hurry. :O And lolz! Love the Narnia reference. ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D :D :D_

:0 OMG... THIS IS AMAZING ;_; although I feel really bad for Bloody-chan (Blood) :D but I love your story :DDD great work

_Aw thanks! I'm glad you think so. I really enjoy working on this story. Yah yah. :/ I feel sorry for Blood too but it's kinda fun picking on him. ^^;; I'll have to make a story for him where I don't pick on him so much. Thanks again! I'm really thrilled that you like my story so much._

**SamShamrocks- **Woo! Go Ace , goo! Lawl, Nightmare made me giggle a bit. He's so scattered at times, aha.

_Yes! We all cheer for Ace! :D And hahahaha yessss. Nightmare is funny and scatter-brained. Haha love the guy. X3 Thanks for the reviews! :D _

**Lunar demon- **As I was going to say before my iPod slipped out of my hands and I accidently pressed the post review button... PLEASE UPDATE! it's really good!

_Heh heh I hate when that happens! My ipod always likes to post before I'm done typing. :P Well I hope you enjoy this update! I'm really glad you like it! :D Thanks soo much for reviewing. I hope to see another review from you soon. :)_


	14. Out in the Open

**Chapter Fourteen: Out in the Open**

I stared at Peter White in surprise. Why was he here? And why is he taking my side all the sudden? I thought he hated me.

Peter took a step toward Blood. "You have to let Alice go."

Blood clenched his fists. "She's mine!"

"No, she isn't!" Peter growled. "She... she's already made her choice."

Nightmare raised an eyebrow. "So soon?"

Peter's ears drooped slightly as he nodded.

"How do you know?" Blood spat angrily, still not willing to back off.

Peter shot a glare at Blood. "Because I do!"

Blood rolled his eyes. "Of course. May I ask how you unlocked the wardrobe?"

Now it was my turn to frown. How in Wonderland could Peter have gotten Alice out of the wardrobe without the key? And even if he had the key, or was able to get her out some other way... how did he get her to come out?!

I tightened my grip on my sword. There is no way... I shook my head hard. But that is the only way to explain why Peter is suddenly on my side. Then again, could Peter be pulling our legs again?

"Because... because she had the key."

"What?! She had the key the _whole_ time?!"

Peter nodded smugly. "You shouldn't underestimate Alice."

I had to smile at that. Blood was stupid to think Alice wouldn't be able to get herself out of an awkward situation. That was just Alice for you. She was full of surprises... Like now for instance.

I looked back at Peter. "So, how did you get her to come out?"

Peter sighed and his ears drooped. "I'll explain... everything."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_(No POV)_

Alice blew her bangs away from her face.

It was starting to get awfully warm...

Alice pushed away a suit then huffed to herself.

Seriously, how many suits did a man need?!

Not to mention...

She checked a few more suits.

Aha! She knew it... They were all the same!

She huffed again. She would never understand this strange man (or his strange taste of the same suit).

She hugged her knees again. _"Please... Ace, come find me!"_

Alice fingered the key in her pocket. He would come... she was sure of it.

But why she was sure, she did not know. There was just something about the knight of hearts. Something...

She clenched her eyes shut.

Something...

A memory perhaps?

Yes, something very familiar to her. It was all starting to come back to her. Ace was-

"Alice? Aaaalice?"

She opened her eyes. "Ace?"

"Alice? Are you in here?"

A smile tugged at her lips as her hands fumbled around trying to pull the key out of her pocket.

Ace was here! He was finally here!

"Ace!" she cried as she flung the wardrobe open. "A-"

_Clunk!_

She gasped in surprise at the loud thud of the key which caused her to suddenly lose her footing on a fallen suit and head face first for the floor.

"Ooof!"

"Alice! Alice, Alice, Alice! Are you all right?!"

"Owiee..." Alice winced as she got onto her knees. "I think I'm okay."

"Thank goodness!"

She reached out to grab the hand that was offered to her. "I'm so glad you found me, A-." Her eyes widened.

"Y-you're not Ace!" she gasped as she quickly drew her hand back.

Peter White frowned. "Of course I'm not that dirty knight!"

Alice's vein twitched slightly in anger. "Ace is not dirty!"

Peter took a breath to keep his anger in check. "Alice... please trust me. You don't really remember Ace anyways and he's not what you think he is. He's a very dark character."

"He's not dark! He's... just misunderstood!"

"Alice, please."

Alice clenched her fists. "No, not Ace."

"Alice!" Peter begged.

"No! I... I remember."

Peter blinked in surprise. "Y-you remember?"

"Y-yes. I remember, I remember that I loved him and I... I still do."

"I-I see..." Peter's ears drooped, realizing Alice was serious. "If, if it is going to be that way." He struggled to smile. "I... I wish you the best."

Alice pursed her lips slightly. "Are, are you going to be all right?"

Peter lifted his chin up. "If, if Ace... if Ace is the one who can make you happy, then I want you happy."

Alice smiled slightly. "Thank you, Peter."

Peter returned a small smile. "You should leave... before Blood returns. I'll, I'll distract him."

"Thank you," Alice whispered before disappearing down the dark hall.

Peter's glasses glowed sadly in the lonely room. "If Ace fails to make you happy... I will always be there for you, Alice. Always..."

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

_(Ace's POV)_

I felt my heart pause its ticking for half a minute.

Did my ears deceive me? Or did Peter really say... did he really say that?

That Alice, that she...

That she loved me? _Me_?

"Lies!" Blood cried out. "She can't possibly like him!"

He waved his cane at me for emphasis.

Peter glared at Blood. "You think I would lie about this?!"

"Yes!" Blood snarled. "Even though you don't like Ace, you would rather have someone from the Castle to be with her than me."

"Enough with this arguing!" Nightmare commanded. "Why don't we look for Alice and find out from her, instead of all this yelling? You're giving me a headache!"

Blood growled softly under-breath. "I suppose the caterpillar does have a point."

Nightmare coughed. "Glad to see you finally understand that."

I let my sword slide back into its scabbard as I headed for the exit. No need for it now.

I'm off to find Alice again. Because I want to hear it, I want to hear the truth. Does she love me?

I want to hear it... from her lips.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _An update! Yay! ... Yes, yes, I know. TToTT It's been awhile. I thought I'd have this summer to myself but things keep popping up at home so I've only managed to get this short chapter done. Please forgive me? :O I promise (PROMISE) I will get a longer chapter next time. *fingers crossed*

Oh and I'm sorry if it seems like I hate Blood... He's actually one of my favorite characters. ^^;; It's just that he and Peter are just so easy to make the "bad" guys heh heh. So, if you don't like me "picking" on Blood you might not like the last few chapters of this story. Buuut on the other hand, I have another Heart no Kuni no Alice ff that does not pick on Blood aaaand he will have a happy ending! :D So go check that one out and forgive me? ^^"

Also an awesome thing to note! The little part where Alice mentions how Ace is not dark but just misunderstood was inspired by my favorite quote in the book _Coming Tides_. I happen to know the author personally and she graciously allowed me to 'borrow' that quote for my story. ^o^ If you get the chance, you should check out the book. It's part of her Satu series. :D If you love fantasy, I'm positive you'll like her books. :D

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**TigerKishanLuvr- **Ok, ok can't stop smiling! You better make em be all lovey dovey soon. They are so cute! Please please please! Update! You are an amazing writer btw, I would love to read a book if u wrote one!

_Aw thanks. ^-^ I'm glad you're smiling! :D And I know they aren't lovey-dovey yet... but BUT next chapter mwahahaha yes next chapter they def will be. ;) They will be my adorable couple heehee. And thanks again! I'm glad you like my writing. ^^ I actually want to one day publish my original stories._

**Serima- **Wait, what?

_I'm sorry! TToTT Did I confuse you again? Could you perhaps tell me what is confusing so I can either fix it or explain it better? :(_

**Guest- **Huzzaaaah! Peter, oh goshers, I have feels fer ya usually no one loves him ;3; chu chu Anywho, I liked all the p.o.v. changes in the chapter, it bought everyones mood together xP (idk my weird logic) Great chapter as always! Can't wait fer the next one, darling cx

_Yes huzzah! Another chappy up! XD Ah... yes poor Peter. I try to love him... really I do! XD One day I will write you a happy ending, Peter. Aw you do?! I was kinda worried the pov changes weren't good. But if it works for you as well as it did for me, HUZZAH! Mwahahahahahaha! XD Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter was just as good. :)_


	15. Did You Forget?

**Chapter Fifteen: Did You Forget?**

_(Alice's POV)_

It's so strange. My head feels so light. I feel... like a weight has been lifted off. Is this what love feels like I wonder?

I took a deep breath.

This... feels good.

_"Alice."_

I blinked. "Nightmare?"

_"Ah, good you recognized me this time."_

I smiled. "Of course. I remember now."

_"So I gather..."_

"Are you... upset with me?"

I swear I heard him sigh.

_"No... of course not. But Alice, did you forget?"_

I cocked my head slightly. "What do you mean, Nightmare?"

Nightmare tsked softly. _"Alice... you have forgotten."_

"Forgotten what?"

_"About our little agreement... and the consequences of it."_

I bit my lip. "Consequences?"

_"Yes, I'm afraid so. I feel like this is too soon."_

"Too soon for what? I'm not understanding you."

_"Alice, be careful. I'll see you at the Tower."_

I frowned slightly, not really wanting this conversation to end there.

"Nightmare! Can't you explain this more? Nightmare?"

I sighed softly. _What is it that I've forgotten now? I thought I remembered everything._

* * *

_(Blood's POV)_

I gripped my cane tightly as I made my way through the woods.

Alice might have escaped my grasp, but I haven't lost her... I haven't completely lost her.

I'm not letting that happen again.

Vivaldi is right. I need to pursue her before the others take her from me.

I am _not_ losing to that ridiculous knight.

I smirked slightly.

I'll get to the Tower before Ace and show him who Alice belongs to.

I won't lose her.

I don't care what Nightmare and Peter say.

She is mine.

She is _mine_.

She was always mine.

* * *

_(Ace's POV)_

Alice, Alice, Alice.

I don't think I've wanted to see you this bad in so long.

My heart is ticking in excitement.

Soon, I'll hear it from her.

But first... where am I?

I scratched my head sheepishly as I glanced around the unfamiliar woodland.

Well, I guess I still have no sense of direction. I guess that lucky streak is over.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. How am I going find Alice now?

My fingers brushed against something in my pockets.

Hmm? What could this be?

I pulled my hands out of my pockets.

This?

A clock-heart... and a map?

Is this?

I clenched my hand around the clock. I smirked. My luck has returned.

It won't be long now, Alice.

* * *

I looked up at the Clock Tower.

Heh... maybe I should have started using map a long time ago.

I stuffed the map back into my pocket.

Time to see Alice.

I whistled happily as I entered the Tower.

"Not so fast."

I frowned as I looked up.

"Blood... imagine seeing you here."

He smirked at me as he blocked my way. "Do you think I'd hand her over that easily?"

I laughed. "Did she ever belong to you?"

"Yes," Blood growled pointing his cane at me.

"Hey, hey. Remember, this is neutral territory."

Blood rolled his eyes. "Like I care about that rule."

"You know Alice wouldn't like this," I said while slowly moving my hand toward my sword.

Blood had his cane change into a gun.

"Alice doesn't understand how Wonderland works. She never has."

"I suppose you're right." I pulled out my sword. "But you know, neither have I."

Blood frowned and moved his finger toward the trigger.

*_Creak.*_

"Ace? Is that you?"

I slid my sword back into my scabbard. "Yup, it's me."

I pushed past Blood and glanced at him through the corner of my eye. "We will finish this later."

Blood tipped his hat at me. "With pleasure."

I snorted. "Until then."

"Don't forget," Blood hissed softly through his teeth.

I rolled my eyes and waved back at him as I continued down the hallway.

"Ace?"

"Ah ah... I'm coming. What's the hurry?"

I quickened my pace slightly and threw open the door to Julius's office. "Alice?"

"Ah, so you *_cough, cough* _made it without any trouble."

I blinked in surprise. "Nightmare?"

Alice bit her lip. "There's something he wanted to talk to us... I mean you about."

I raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

Alice nodded.

"But I just got here to see you!" I pouted.

"Business first," Nightmare coughed.

I grabbed Alice's hand. "Let's forget the sick incubus and go."

"Oi! Ace!"

*_Slam.*_

* * *

_(No POV)_

Julius shook his head. "I told you this would happen."

"I just thought I'd try," Nightmare whined.

Julius shook his head again. "You should know Ace better by now."

Nightmare sighed. "Yes... I should. But I was worried."

Julius glanced up at the caterpillar. "Worried? About Ace?"

"Yes... but more about Alice."

"Alice?" Julius asked, surprised.

"Yes." the incubus nodded sadly. "Things are going by too fast. If something were to happen to Ace..."

"This could... affect Alice?"

The incubus nodded again. "I don't think she has remembered everything yet."

"What do you mean? She hasn't? But we were just talking..."

"Yes... we were." Nightmare gazed at the fireplace. "But she has forgotten something... something very important."

"And that would be?" Julius let the question dangle in the silence.

"What that is..." Nightmare sighed. "Wonderland is going to go through another change."

Julius pursed his lips. "We're going to lose her again, aren't we?"

"Yes... and possibly, possibly someone else."

* * *

_(Ace's POV)_

I grinned as I pulled Alice along behind me.

Ah... finally back to the good old times.

"Ace!" she scolded me. "We were suppose to stay at the Tower!"

I just grinned at her. "Aw, Alice. Did you really want to stay with the stuffy caterpillar?"

Alice's lips twitched slightly. "Ace."

I laughed. "Come on. It's time we had some fun, eh?"

I pulled her into a hug.

"Ace! This isn't the time," she scolded again and punched me in the side.

"Ugh..." I winced and let her go.

"Ace? Are you all right?"

"Ah, it's nothing." I managed to grin.

Alice furrowed her brows.

"No... something is wrong," she insisted and unbuttoned my jacket.

"Hey! Getting personal, aren't we?" I asked as I tried to push her away. "If you want to do that, you should wait until we get into the-"

"Ace!" Alice gasped.

I sighed.

Caught...

"What happened?!" she demanded as she pointed to the blood that had seeped through my shirt. "This isn't like you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to feign innocence.

"Ace."

I scratched at my neck. "Just a little wound... probably just needs to be re-bandaged."

"Where's your kit?"

I blinked. "Kit?"

"First-aid?"

"But I'm fine!" I protested.

"No, you aren't!" she frowned at me. "I don't want you hurt."

"I'm not hurt. It's just a scratch."

"Then let me see it," she countered.

"It's nothing," I insisted.

"Ace! Don't hide it! I don't like it when you're hurt... I don't want you to be hurting."

My lips curled into a mischievous smile. "And why is that?"

"Because..." she blushed slightly and looked away from me.

I laughed softly as I gently took her chin in my gloved hand and turned her toward me.

"Tell me, Alice. I already know the answer."

Her entire face reddened. "I..."

I leaned forehead to brush against hers. "You?"

"I-"

*_Bang!*_

My eyes widened in surprise as a bullet grazed my ear.

That was close!

Too close!

I held Alice tightly as I glanced around.

"A-Ace? What's happening?!"

*_Bang!*_

I grimaced as another bullet grazed my shoulder this time.

Too close... too close to Alice!

"Who's there?!" I growled as I pulled my sword out while still holding Alice close to me.

"Did you forget?" Blood slipped out from behind a tree. "We're not finished."

I swung my sword in front of me, making it change into a gun.

Blood smirked. "We have business to complete."

Alice clutched my jacket tightly. "Ace... don't."

I glanced down at her.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I'll make it quick."

"No... Ace, please."

I squeezed her tightly. "It'll be-"

*_Bang!*_

"ACE!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Guess what? I updated! Hahaha... yah no brainer. ^^;; Lol. I'm on a fangirl spree so I'm kinda hyper at the moment and a bit ditzy. I'm kinda surprised I managed to finish this chapter during this spree. XD Oh well, it helped me sorta. I'm really really REALLY looking forward to writing the next chapter. *excitement* I hope you guys like this chapter and will look forward to the next!

And thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews! I'm so honored! TTwTT

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**TigerKishanLuvr- **... Okay, please! Tell me that you are going to update another chapter VERY SOON! I want to read them be all cute and stuff! And I'm glad Blood didn't get to her. Anyway, (I also want to be a writer but I have a long way to go :) ) Please tell me when you publish a book, I want to read one of yours, this is amazing! Please Update very soon!

_This update fast enough? Lolz. Sooo... I hope that was cute and lovey enough for ya. I tried to squeeze what I could in this chapter. *guilty* But I promise *fingers crossed* that the next chapter will have more romance. ^^;; And daw... you flatter me too much! I'm not that great of a writer and I still have a long ways to go but I'll definitely let you know if and when I publish a book. Buut for now, if you want to check out my originals, I got one story posted on fictionpress under the same username. I plan on posting another story soon. So I hope you'll like them and will look forward to reading them. XD If not, that's cool. Haha. Thanks for the review! I always get excited when I see someone who has reviewed before. ^w^_

**DCreed- **Eeek, so much happening! I wonder what the whole memory loss thing was about in the first place? And you're right about Blood; it is ridiculously easy to make him a bad guy. And trust me, you're not picking on him. In my fanfics, when he's not being ignored, he's being beaten and or picked on. ...Crap, I'm very abusive to Blood XD

_Yess... lots of stuff going on here. Heh heh. ^^" And yes the whole little memory loss. *tsk tsk* To be honest, I had forgotten to mention it more in the last chapter. *once again, guilty* I have a plan for it, honest! ^^;; just sort of got carried away with little plot details. Heh heh... but now we will get back on track with the memory loss! Thanks for the note... I can be scattered brain at times. (I blame Nightmare! ;) ) Aw good... I feel better. I felt bad for Blood. I like him but then I hate him at the same time! It was time to pick on him and not Peter. XD Waaaaah... guess I can't make everyone happy. Oh wellz. Blood will have to deal with it and just forgive me when I post my story that focuses on him. ^^" And once again, thanks for the review! I love seeing familiar faces in the reviews. :)_


	16. Don't Forget Your Love for Me

**Chapter Sixteen: Don't Forget Your Love for Me**

_(Alice's POV)_

*_Bang!*_

I covered my ears, but the sound of the bullet still resonated in my ears.

That sound... that awful sound.

I glanced down at the clock in my lap.

A tear trickled down my face.

Why? Why did this have to happen?

_"I can help you forget."_

I shook my head as I brushed away the tear. "No... I don't want that this time, Nightmare."

_"It'd be better this way."_

I frowned and rubbed my face hard. "No risks this time?"

_"Well, *cough, cough* I can't promise that..."_

I shook my head. "No, I want to keep my memories this time."

I closed my eyes as I held the broken clock tightly against my chest.

No... I want to treasure the moment.

These weren't memories to throw away.

And... and those past memories weren't meant to be thrown away either.

I had been so foolish.

To think that I could just start everything over by just losing those memories.

I had been selfish.

And now...

And now, someone was paying the price.

A price that shouldn't have to be paid.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_(Ace's POV)_

"Don't worry... I'll make it quick," I whispered into her ear.

"Ace... please."

"It'll be-"

*_Bang!* _

"ACE!" Alice screamed as I threw her onto the ground.

I hissed as I felt the burn of the bullet. I wasn't quite fast enough. But at least Alice is all right.

"A-Ace?"

"Shhh... Just lie low," I whispered and got onto my feet.

"Ace!" She grabbed onto my leg.

*_Bang, bang, bang!*_

I managed to dodge the bullets this time.

"Alice, go!" I yelled.

"No, the lady stays here." Blood hissed, suddenly by my side.

I glared at him and wrapped my fingers around my sword. "She doesn't need to be involved in this."

"Oh, but she does." Blood looked at me coldly as he pointed his gun to my head. "She does need to be involved."

I quickly changed my sword into a gun and aimed for Blood's neck. "I don't think so."

"ACE!" Alice screamed.

I glanced at her through the corner of my eye.

She doesn't need to see this... I don't want her to see this.

I don't want to see her cry.

I don't want to see those sad eyes.

I want her to make her happy.

Especially... especially since I know she loves me back.

"You want it to end like this?" I asked Blood.

"If it means Alice will be mine, then yes."

I edged my finger closer to the trigger.

"ACE!"

"I'm sorry, Alice," I whispered.

"Ace, I love you!"

I spun around to face Alice as I pulled the trigger.

*_BANG!*_

Blood splattered everywhere as I felt myself falling.

The warm liquid... felt so nasty. So unnatural.

*_Thud.*_

Strange, how this feels so different. So different.

Is it because of Alice I wonder?

I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

Alice... I hope she's all right.

"ACE! BLOOD!"

Hmmm... sounds like she's fine.

I grunted as I struggled to get onto my knees. I should let her know I'm all right. I grunted again.

It shouldn't be this hard to get up!

"Ace?!"

Alice... I'm fine! I'm just... stuck.

"ACE!"

I felt her arms wrap around me and pull me up.

I gritted my teeth.

Why does it hurt so bad?!

"Ace!"

I managed to pry my eyes open. (Why they were closed is beyond me... I though I had opened them!)

Alice was hovering over me. Tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"D-don't cry, Alice." I slowly raised my hand and brushed her cheek gently. "I'm all right."

She grasped my hand tightly with one hand. "No... no, you're not! Don't lie to me!"

I blinked slowly in surprise.

With her other hand, she suddenly applied pressure to my chest.

"A-ah Agh!" I cried out.

*_Rrrrrrrip!*_

She applied the pressure again, but harder.

"Ah ah ah!" I cried out again. "Alice!"

She ignored me as she continued to put pressure on my chest.

"A-Alice... please," I begged.

It hurt! It really hurt!

I lowered my hand from her cheek and slowly inched it towards my chest.

"Ace!" She slapped my hand away with her free hand.

I winced, but was determined to release the pressure from my chest.

Slowly... slowly but surely my fingers manged to brush against my chest.

My face twisted in surprise.

It was.. sticky?

And... there was a strange lump.

Wait! Could it be that?

My fingers dug under my jacket.

"ACE!" Alice screamed.

My lips curled into a smile as my fingers brushed against metal.

Silly Alice...

I'm all right. It didn't touch my clock-heart, just this old broken clock.

I tried to laugh as I pulled out the clock, but suddenly... suddenly everything was going black.

I was falling, falling into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

"ACE!"

Alice... don't worry. I'll wake up soon.

Just wait. I'll be there.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

_(Blood's POV)_

"I love you, Ace!"

Those were the words... I never wanted to hear from her lips.

It was a nightmare come true.

It meant that... that I had lost her.

It gave me such a shock.

I-I-I... I didn't mean to pull the trigger. Honest!

After all, he pulled his on me!

I have a gash on my neck to prove it...

I guess she'll blame me though.

She'd never blame him.

I mean, I _am _ the trigger happy mafia boss. Of course she'll blame me.

She won't blame Ace. She would never blame the bloody knight.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

I guess I was 'Blood' for a reason.

You know... I can live with Alice blaming me.

But I cannot, I cannot live with her not forgiving me.

"Blood?"

I looked up to see Elliot holding a tray of tea.

"Yes... you can just set it on my desk."

Elliot pursed his lips slightly and set the tray down. "Are you... all right, boss?"

I took a sip of my tea and breathed in the fresh scent of black tea.

"Any news on the knight?" I asked.

Elliot's ears drooped slightly. "He's still unconscious. If he doesn't wake soon..

I took another sip of tea.

If... if he doesn't wake soon.

She'll blame me.

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

Why did he look so peaceful? He could be dying for all we knew!

Julius says the bullet barely missed his heart. He said it was lucky that Ace happened to have that old clock tucked in his jacket. If not...

I gripped the clock tightly in my hand.

No... I don't want to even think about it.

Ace will be fine.

He always is.

"Alice, you should rest some."

I blinked in surprise when I realized Julius was kneeling beside my chair.

When did he come in?

"Julius... you startled me."

Julius smiled slightly. "I apologize. But Alice, you need to rest some. I will get you when he wakes up."

He took my hand and gently pulled me up to a standing position.

My legs wobbled, shocked to be standing after soo long.

"But-"

Julius shook his head. "Rest, Alice."

"But... Julius-" My eyes fluttered sleepily.

Oh bother. Why must Julius always be right?

"Just rest, Alice. He'll wake up," Julius whispered in my ear as he picked me up bridal style. "He has to wake up."

* * *

_(Ace's POV)_

I slowly opened my eyes.

Eh? What's this?

I blinked in surprised as I sat up and glanced around curiously.

Where in Wonderland am I?

Why am I... in this weird place?

Where's Alice?

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't move like that if I were you."

I whirled around towards the voice. "Who's there?!"

My hand instinctively moved toward my side.

Drat... my sword is gone.

The voice laughed softly. "There's no need for weapons here."

"Where are you?!" I called out, whirling around again, only to send pain up my entire torso.

I clutched at my chest and side. "Agh!"

"See? What did I tell you?" the voice tsked.

"W-who... are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the voice replied cheerfully.

I grunted. "Yay."

"But it looks like it's time for you to wake up first."

"You mean, this is a dream?"

The voice laughed. "Yes."

I cocked my head slightly. "Nightmare?"

"No," the voice laughed again. "No, I'm not Nightmare."

"Then who are you?" I demanded.

"Ssshhhh, in time, dear Ace. In time. There's more I need to tell you but first. There is someone who wants-I mean, needs- to see you before then."

I blinked slowly. "Can't you... tell me real quick?"

The voice chuckled softly. "Patience, my knight. You will find out in time."

I sighed as my eyes finally drooped close.

What a weird dream...

But at least, at least I'll be seeing Alice soon. Very soon.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Surprise surprise! Despite my life taking another loop-dee-loop, I have managed to write another chapter for this story! *fist pump* Huzzah for me! Yah... anyways. A longer chapter this time 'round! :D Huzzah?! Yah? No? Well... I tried. ^^;;

And yes. Another cliffy sorta... ^^;; Forgive me! But it's soo much fun to write cliffies... and it helps keep me from revealing things too early. (Bad habit I'm trying to break.) So please... forgive me? TToTT This chapter is longer than the last! So please please please? ;)

Anyways, before I forget (like I have been, _I'M SO SORRY!_). My special thanks to _Koo Kid_ for acting as me editor/beta-reader! He's been doing it for practically every chapter for this story and I keep forgetting to thanks him! I'm so sorry! TToTT I really REALLY appreciate your help!

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**serima- **Blood, you are making it REALLY REALLY hard to make me like you in this...

_*sighs* I know. It really is hard. :/ But perhaps this chapter, made you forgive him a little? TToTT I hate making Blood the bad guy but he just fit the part. Perhaps by the end of the story he'll be lovable once again._

**DCreed- **AHHHH! There's no way Ace got shot! He's dodged and blocked from point blank range, there's no way in hell he got shot! D: Ace, kick Blood's ass and show him who's boss! And it ain't him!

_Wah... unfortunately, Ace did get shot. BUUUUUT Blood has realized that he's not the boss. Well er sorta. Haha. ^^;; Blood has realized his mistakes though. Sooo can you forgive me? XD_

**TigerKishanLuvr- **:)))))) this is just too cute! This was another amazing chapter, as usual. And u updated fast, please update soon Again. I will have to check out your other stories. And if you don't mind, could you check out my story? It's called The New Girl. Please review and give me comments. Please, I would appreciate it :)

_Awwww. I'm glad you liked that chapter! I was worried that the romance wasn't good enough. ^^;; I don't write a lot of romance soooo. Heh heh. Anyways, I hope this update was quick enough for you. My schedule is all wacked up thanks to school. -_-;; My mom changed my classes so I start earlier than I expected and I have to start studying now or my mom will kill me. And thanks! I hope to see maybe a review from you on my other ffs. ;) Aaaand I don't mind at all! Er, I didn't mind? Hahaha. I read your story and I'm sure you saw my two reviews. I was sooo lucky to be able to finish reading what you got. (Although, my studies will regret the luck... oh well) Anyways you did a good job and I will look forward to reading more by you. Until the next review or pm! ;)_


	17. Come Back to Me, Baby Girl

**Chapter Seventeen: Come Back to Me, Baby Girl**

_(Alice's POV)_

"Alice. Alice!"

I moaned softly as I felt someone shaking my shoulders.

"Alice!"

"Ngh..." I cracked open one eye. "Whaa."

"It's Ace."

I sat up and opened both eyes. "Ace? He's awake?!"

Julius pursed his lips. "No, not yet. But he's stirring."

"You mean... he's going to be all right now?"

Julius nodded slightly. "He, he should be."

I hopped out of bed. "I want to see him."

Julius nodded again and led me to Ace's room.

I clenched my hand tightly as we walked silently down the hall.

Ace was fine. He was going to be awake when I got there.

He was going to be fine.

I kept repeating it to myself.

Ace is fine. Ace is fine. Ace is fine.

He just had to be.

* * *

_(Ace's POV)_

"Will he... wake soon?"

I could feel my eyes twitch.

Alice?

"He's moving again..."

Those voices...

"Why isn't he waking up, then?!"

Panicking? Really, Alice. I'm up!

At least... I think I am?

My eyes twitched again.

But why aren't they opening?

"Ace?"

I felt a hand stroke my face.

"Please wake up."

Aw, Alice... It's kinda cute hearing you worry about me.

"Ace, please!"

I felt her tapping my face.

I'd really love to wake up now, but I can't.

My eyes... they just won't open.

"Ace!"

She tapped my face harder.

Ow! I felt my face twist into a wince.

"Alice! Calm down!"

Thank you, Julius... At least someone understands that I'm _trying _to wake up.

Ah... I see light.

"Ace?"

Finally...

"A-Alice?" I croaked, trying to find her with my blurred vision.

"I-I'm right here, Ace." She grabbed my hand tightly. "I'm here."

I cracked a small smile. "Hullo."

"Don't 'hullo' me!" Alice scolded. "You had me worried!"

I fell back against the soft pillows and grinned sheepishly. "That's my specialty."

"Not funny, Ace!"

I yawned then winced. "I... I'm sorry."

I felt her hand relax its grip on mine.

"Don't... please don't make this happen again."

I yawned again. "I'll try not to..."

Wonder why I'm soo sleepy. I thought I had been sleeping for some time. I mean with the way Alice has been worrying, I thought I was asleep for maybe two days or something like that.

"Ace? Are you all right?"

"Just... sleepy."

"You can't go to sleep yet!"

I looked at her sheepishly. "But... I'm tired."

"We need you to be awake so we can make sure you're okay!"

My eyes drooped. "I don't... think... stay awake."

"Ace!"

I'm sorry... Alice. I just can't keep my eyes open. I feel... soo tired.

* * *

"You're back, already?"

My eyes fluttered open in surprise. "Alice?"

The voice chuckled. "No, I'm not Alice."

I frowned. "Oh... it's you again."

"Yes, it's me. Why are you here?"

I got onto my feet. "I fell asleep obviously."

"But you shouldn't be back so soon."

I stretched. "Well, I couldn't help it."

"This could be bad."

"What? Could you please tell me who you are and what's going on? I just want to wake up and see Alice again."

I seriously wish I had my sword right now!

The voice laughed softly.

Great... this person can read my mind.

"But of course," the voice said, somewhat mockingly. "After all, I am in charge of Wonderland."

I blinked in surprise. "W-what? Who are you?!"

"You shall see."

"Stop being so cryptic... you're worse than Nightmare."

"Turn around, my knight."

"..." I turned around.

It was rather stunning. Not what I had expected.

A tall lady was hovering in front of me. She had snow-white hair (kind of like Peter's except she had red streaks in it) that was curled and pinned back. And as if to match her red streaks, she had sharp red eyes like me. On her head, she wore a glittering tiara thingy.

"I am the Red-and-White Queen," she announced as a sceptre appeared in her right hand.

I cocked my head slightly. "Weird name."

She laughed softly. "Well, that is a different reaction. But no matter. We have things to discuss."

She waved her sceptre and two chairs appeared. She waved for me to sit down.

I pursed my lips and obeyed her.

"So... why am I here?"

"You are here, because you won the game."

I blinked in surprise. "I... won the game?"

The queen nodded. "Yes, my dear knight. You won."

I stared at her in shock. "But how?"

The queen's red eyes sparkled. "How exactly."

I cocked my head. "You aren't going to explain, are you?"

The queen laughed. "I am going to explain."

I folded my hands together. "All right then. Explain away."

"You won because she chose you."

I blinked in surprise. "Because she chose me? As in Alice?"

The queen nodded.

"I... don't understand."

"No one really does until after they win." The queen rose to her feet and patted me on her head. "After all, those are the rules."

I looked up at her. "But why? Did you make that rule?"

She shook her head sadly. "No... no, I did not."

"Then who?"

"My dear knight, that is not for you to worry about."

I frowned slightly.

"The Jabberwocky is not to be questioned," she whispered softly.

"The what?"

She smirked. "That is all I can tell you."

I grinned. I could play this game quite well. "Oh really?"

The queen laughed. "Yes, because we have other things to discuss before you wake again."

I nodded. We can discuss the jabberwacky thingy later.

"Because you won the game, you have a choice."

I cocked my head once again. "A choice?"

"To go with Alice and receive a real heart, or go on to the next round of the game."

I snorted. I had waited forever to get out of this game. There was no way I'd want to go into another round.

The queen gave me a small smile. "I know you have already made your choice... but are you sure?"

I looked the queen in the eye. "I want to make Alice happy."

The queen nodded. "Then I wish you the best."

She looked upwards and furrowed her brows. "It is time for you to wake up."

I grinned. "I'll say."

She pursed her lips slightly. "I sense some danger for you."

I blinked. "Danger?"

"I... I do not know what it is. So be careful."

My eyelids tugged downward. "Don't... worry." I yawned. "I'll be careful."

The queen smiled at me then disappeared.

Blackness slowly enveloped me.

Here I come, Alice.

* * *

"Is he going to be all right? He's been asleep for too long!"

"I don't know, Alice... I don't know."

Ah ah ah... there they go worrying again.

Sheesh. I'm Ace, aren't I? A little bullet can't take me down forever. It missed my heart. There's no way I'm going to die.

I forced my eyes open.

I'll show them that there's no need to worry.

"Hullo, guys," I croaked cheerfully.

"Ace!"

I tried to laugh but a pain in my chest prevented me from doing so.

Okay... so maybe a little bullet _could _take me down, a little.

"Ace!" Alice cried and grasped my hand tightly in hers.

I blinked in surprise.

Why... Why was she crying?

I raised my hand to wipe her tears. "Why?"

"Ace..." Tears kept flowing down her cheeks. "Ace!"

I looked at Julius for an explanation, but he just gave me a sad smile.

What is going on?!

"A-Alice?" I asked.

She wiped some tears away from her face. "J-Julius... you could leave us for a moment?"

Julius nodded and quietly slipped out of the room.

I searched her face, looking for some clue to explain what was going on. "Alice?"

She forced back some tears as she struggled to keep her voice calm, "A-Ace... You. You aren't." She interrupted herself with a sob. "You aren't going... going to make it."

I looked at her surprise. "W-what?"

She swallowed. "You... you've lost too much bl-blood."

I closed my eyes. Could this be... the danger that queen had warned me about?

But I can't die! Not yet! I haven't even gotten my real heart yet! I haven't told her that I love her.

I can't die!

"Ace."

I slowly opened my eyes. "A-Alice..."

"I-I'm still here."

I tried to smile. "I'll-I'll make it."

"Ace..."

"I will."

I have to.

Alice's hands shook and she slowly let go of mine.

"Alice?"

"I... I can't live without you, Ace."

I smiled at her. "And I can't live without you... I love you, Alice."

She hiccuped and clutched my hand with her left hand. "I love you... soo much."

*_Click.*_

My eyes widened in surprise.

Alice, you're not...

"If you die, let's die together," she whispered.

"Alice!" I sat up.

My chest screamed in pain as I lunged for the small pistol in her hand.

"Ace!" Alice screamed.

My whole body was screaming as I forced the gun out of her hand.

*_Bang, bang, bang!*_

I panted heavily and looked down at Alice.

"A-alice?"

Come on... You can't do this to me.

"Alice," I said sternly. "Look at me."

Her face twisted in pain and sorrow.

"Alice, come back to me."

She slowly raised her blue eyes to meet my red ones.

"Alice... no matter what happens." I winced. "No matter... what happens. Don't... don't throw yourself away."

"A-Ace..."

I fell on top of her. "Promise me... You mean too much... to me."

I could feel her tears dampen my neck.

"I... I promise."

I turned my head slightly and gave her a light kiss on her head. "I... I love you."

"I love you, Ace."

I smiled as my eyes started to close. "You're special... you know that?"

Alice hiccuped shooting pain up my chest again.

I grimaced in pain as I felt the familiar darkness start to surround me.

But it'll be okay.

It'll be okay.

Really.

It'll be okay, Alice.

I won't... I won't die.

I'll always be with you.

Unless, Julius kills me when he comes in here.

A smile tugged at my lips.

I'm so busted when he returns.

But it'll be all right. Everything will be fine.

Because... I'm not going to die.

The darkness was finally starting to take over.

I could feel it.

My breathing was changing.

Before I could sort out my thoughts once more, the darkness took over.

I was falling...

Falling into unending darkness.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Haha I'm on a roll! X3 Studying hasn't been as hard as I thought it would be so I've managed time to squeeze in writing this chapter. And it's a longer one! :D Yay! Hope you guys enjoy it. *dodges bricks* Yes... I know another cliffy. ^^;; It'll be all right! I promise!

The chapter title was inspired from B1A4's "이게 무슨 일이야 [What's Going On?]"'s lyrics. :)

And and guess what? ^^;; I might make a sequel to this story. Yay! It's just an idea for now but I'm curious to hear you guys's thoughts. ^w^

_**A/N:** _Just a quick little edit... nothing really special. X3

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**TigerKishanLuvr- **Ahh! Another wonderful chapter. This story makes my day when I see you update this. This is my new fav story. I'm sorry about the studies, I hope you do alright. Anyway, I really really look forward to your next update, this is getting good! An I did see the reviews, I appreciate that you like them. I need to start updating some more haha. Well, please keep it up! So excited for the next chapter! Yay! Ace 33333

_Aw thanks so much! And hey, it makes my day to see a review from a familiar face! ^-^ Yah... studies. But it's not so bad now. I'm in a better mood and so is my mom so I'll make it. X3 I hope you like this update! And no problem! You'll make a fine writer. ;) _

**DCreed- **So happening in this chapter! And who is this new mysterious person? Please let Ace be ok, please let Ace be okay...(continues chanting)

_Yes, a lot going in the past chapter haha. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. :O Ah, you found out in this chapter. I wonder if you liked her? X3 As for Ace... ^^;; I can't say yet._

**serima- **Another voice in the dreams? ...PLEASE SAY IT'S THE JABBERWOCKY!

_Yup, another voice! And no... sorry. ^^" It wasn't the jabberwocky but I was planning on giving him a slight appearance. ;) I might have him pop up in the next chapters *shrugs* who knows? _


	18. I Just Want to Be Alone

**Chapter Eighteen: I Just Want to Be Alone**

_(Alice's POV)_

I was curled up in my bed, clutching a pillow tightly against my chest.

*_Knock, knock.*_

I buried my head into the pillow.

"Alice?"

No, I don't want to talk. Not now, Julius.

*_Knock, knock.*_

"Alice."

Please, Julius. Just a few more minutes.

I heard Julius sigh.

"We still have... some hope."

I lifted my head up slightly.

I knew. I knew that there was some hope.

But... I didn't want to say it.

Not out loud.

If, if I said it. If I said it out loud, it wouldn't come true.

I buried my head into the pillow once again.

Ace...

* * *

_(Ace's POV)_

Ugh...

I opened one eye.

Ugh, thought so. Back in dreamland.

I sighed as I looked at the fluffy clouds of smoke that surrounded me.

"Don't sound so upset."

"I can't help it," I pouted. "The last thing I saw was Alice's crying face."

"A thank you would suffice."

"A _thank you_?!" I got onto my feet, wincing in pain. I guess I still feel the affects of my injuries in dreamland...

"Yes, a thank you."

I looked up at the Red-and-White Queen. "What am I suppose to be 'thankful' about? I'm going to die, aren't I?"

The Red-and-White Queen placed her hand under my chin. "Yes, I'm afraid you are going to die."

I pulled away from her, but she held onto me firmly.

"You will die, but only in Wonderland."

I gave her a confused look. "...What?"

She let go off me. "We can't lose our winner."

I cocked my head slightly. "W-we?"

"Ah, spoke too much." The queen laughed lightly. "You need to get ready."

"For?"

The queen swept her cloak around me. "Alice and the real world. And," she winked at me, "perhaps he will make an appearance."

"He?"

"No questions now. We have a bit of a journey on our hands." She waved her sceptre, clearing the clouds out of our way. "We need to hurry."

I pursed my lips as I followed the queen down the path that suddenly appeared ahead of us.

It seems like this dreamland is bigger than I thought.

Alot bigger.

The clouds and smoke had dissolved around us, revealing a large green meadow.

Flowers were sprouting all along side the path.

Alice would love this place...

The queen glanced at me. "Hurry along, my knight. No time to get lost."

I grinned sheepishly.

Well, getting lost would be nice for once. I could forget about everything...

Like Alice's sad face.

The queen raised her eyebrow and hurried along the path.

I sighed.

Right, right. We have to hurry to wherever.

"The palace," she interrupted my thoughts. "Hurry along now. He will probably want to see you before you leave."

* * *

_(Nightmare's POV)_

I came as soon as I could.

Which was surprisingly easy for once.

Gray insisted I go! (Well, as long as I let him accompany me.)

I was glad of course... but a bit stunned.

I suppose this was a blow to him as much as it was to me.

To hear such news!

I mean... I was expecting something bad.

But not this. Not this!

I should have kept a better eye on things.

Poor Alice... Poor, dear girl.

She'll be blaming this on herself.

Ah, how things turn.

I will have a lot of comforting to do when this settle down.

"Nightmare?"

I slowly let out a breath of smoke from hookah. "Yes?"

"Are... are you ready?"

I sighed and set my hookah down. "Yes." I looked up at my assistant. "How is she?"

Gray pursed his lips and shook his head.

I sighed again. "I see."

There will be no comforting her... for a long time.

I could feel Wonderland mourning for Alice.

If our outsider wasn't happy, how could we ever be happy?

Alice.. dear, dear, Alice?

What am I to tell you?

* * *

_(Ace's POV)_

"No... That won't do." The Red-and-White Queen frowned at my reflection in the mirror.

I grinned. "Why not?"

The queen harrumphed. "You can't wear _that_ in the real world."

"Aw come on. It's exactly like my outfit when Vivaldi knighted me."

"No." The queen shook her head. "Something else."

I sighed. "Can't I just wear my usual outfit?"

"No! You can't go carrying your sword in the real world!"

"Why not? It's normal here."

"But there it isn't," the queen explained.

I rolled my eyes. "My usual outfit is just fine..."

"No, no, and no." She shook her head to emphasis her point.

"Ah, by why not, my sweet?" a voice asked from outside the dressing room.

I looked up in surprise.

The queen flashed me an apologetic smile. "One moment."

She disappeared from the room.

Haha... I'll just find a duplicate of my usual clothes while she's out.

_"You better not!" _she hissed.

I grinned. "Can't stop me."

_"Bother you, Ace!"_

I kept grinning. She was fun to tease. Almost as fun as Alice, but not quite. More like teasing Vivaldi except this queen isn't as high-strung as Vivi... er Vivaldi.

I glanced at the mirror as I unbuttoned my shirt.

There was a large scar covering my heart.

I cracked a small smile as I placed my hand on my chest.

*_Thu-thump. Thu-thump.*_

With this real heart... I feel, I almost feel like Alice is here with me.

"Ace?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

The queen looked a bit nervous. "He would like to see you."

I cocked my head. "Who?"

She bit her lip. "You shall see."

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

They say he's dead.

But they're wrong.

They have to be wrong.

He looks... so peaceful. He is sleeping. He's just sleeping.

Ace... he hasn't died.

I stroked his cold face.

A lonely tear trickled down my face.

He... couldn't be gone.

After all, his body was still here.

It hasn't disappeared.

No one's come to collect his clock-heart.

He would wake up.

He would!

Another tear slipped down my cheek.

"Ace!"

I tightly gripped his shirt.

"Ace!"

Tears flowed my cheeks as I rested my head against his chest. Hoping, hoping to hear that familiar _tick, tick, tock_.

I was lying to myself, and I knew it.

Ace... Ace was gone.

If only he had taken better care of his wounds...

If only I had told him sooner.

If only... If only!

I buried my face into the covers.

It's my fault. All my fault.

*_Knock, knock.*_

No... go away.

I just want to be alone.

Alone in my guilt.

I won't be comforted.

*_Knock, knock.*_

"Alice, please. *_Cough, cough!* _We're all very worried about you. You haven't eaten in awhile."

I sniffled. "I-I'm fine. Just... just go, Nightmare."

"Alice..."

Just leave me alone...

I want to be alone.

With Ace.

The tears started flowing once again.

I loved him soo much.

My heart hurts soo much.

I've never known this sort of pain.

And I had thought breaking up with my ex hurt.

This is different... so very different.

I could forget my ex.

But I can't... I can't forget Ace.

I let my tears continue to flow down my face.

*_Knock, knock!*_

"Alice!"

No... just let me stay here.

Let the tears fall.

I want to be with Ace... just a little longer.

Just Ace and me tonight.

Just the two of us.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_Another chapter done! I'm pretty happy with this one and hope you guys like it too. ^^;; I really enjoyed writing this one and can't wait to write the next chapter. XD It's been soo much fun writing this story. I can't believe it's already almost over! TTwTT

I appreciate all the love I've received for this story. It means alot to me. Thanks so much guys! *Hugs!*

This chapter's title (and well the whole sorta 'theme' behind the chapter) was inspired by the lyrics from B1A4's "Baby, I'm Sorry."

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**TigerKishanLuvr- **AHHHHHHHH I safely say, your driving me nuts. Cliff hangers everywhere! What the?! Just, omg this is just amazing... I am begging u! Hurry and update this is just getting good, but u had to ruin it with the cliff hanger. Haha like always, you brought a smile to my face and again, I am in love with ace. Please update soon, and I mean soon. Lol I would love to see a sequel! That would be interesting, and I really am wondering what will happen next in this story, hopefully it's more lovey dovey ;) hehehe sorry, but I jumped out of my seat when I saw u updated this, I seriously fell. My mom called me insane, and when I was smiling uncontrollably, she kicked me out of the room lol. Am I talking too much? Just... UPDATE SOON! LOVE YOUR WRITING! Eeeeeeee ace 3333333 :)

_Awww. I sorry! But but it's soo much fun writing cliffies! XD Heh heh. Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the story despite me torturing you. ^^;; This chapter wasn't as bad of a cliffie. I hope... And is this update soon enough for ya? I'm really on a roll with this one. :D Yes... it would be nice to see more love in the sequel. ;) But I can't promise anything yet. Haha, well my family does that to me too when I start giggling happily after finishing a chapter or cheering when someone updates a story. Haha. They just don't get it, do they? They're missing out. ;) Anyways, thanks again! I'm soo flattered. XD_

**serima- **Okay...to be perfectly honest...I loved the idea of the Red-and-White Queen. For one thing, making them one person. Two, for NOT going with the Jabberywocky. Yeah I was really excited, but I like the creativity you put there, and making the voice female as well. The Red Queen and the White Queen hardly make it into fanfics here (from what I've read), so it's cool that you made her (them?) a Role Holder here. I would love to see your version on the Jabberwocky in the next chapter! I love seeing him because every variation on him is different. But once again, I am confused. Ace is bleeding to death and they couldn't stop it? I can't wait to see what happens to him and Alice! And sequel? Yes, but only if you really want to write it. Don't write it just to please the fans. Can't wait to read more!

_Oh really? I'm glad! I was doing a lot of research and rereading and felt like that combining the two queens would be perfect for this character. Yah, I didn't feel like the Jabberwocky quite fit the part but I wanted to be in it so he'll come along eventually. XD I'm really glad you liked it. Aaand I hope to have the Jabberwocky make his appearance in the next chapter. And so sorry about the confusion! :P You can blame my eyesight... I didn't realize I put that sentence in the wrong tense and all that what-not. Alice should have said "You've lost too much blood." You see, Ace had lost a bit of blood from when he got shot by Blood earlier and knowing Ace. He's not going to take good care of himself. Julius managed to bandage him up, but Ace didn't check up on himself like he should of. And then getting shot again by Blood caused more blood loss. They didn't realize how bad it was until Ace woke up the first time. Whew! I hope that explains everything. ^^;; I apologize for my bad editing. I hope this chapter wasn't confusing. And yes, a sequel! ^^ I agree. I think it's a bad idea to write a sequel just for fans cause usually that's on whim and ends terrible. I want to since I really like this idea and feel like it will give more explanations. I hope you enjoyed this update! :D Until the next chappie!_

**DCreed- **Oooohhhhhh, a mysterious, cryptic hierarchy of role holders that no one seems to know about. Interesting. And Ace is going to live! He has to, right? Or it's like, story over. And what exactly do the Queen and Jabberwocky do? I can't wait to find out!

_Yup, new roleholders! :D I hope your questions were answered in this update. ^^;; I hope to reveal more about the jobs of the Queen and the Jabberwocky in the next chapter. Lots of stuff will be happening in our lucky chapter 19. X3 I hope it will quell your curiousity. ;)_


	19. Saying Good-bye

**Chapter Nineteen: Saying Goodbye**

_(Alice's POV)_

I stared at the full vial that I was clutching tightly in my hand.

My focus was on the vial, and the vial alone.

I wasn't listening to the soft chatter around me.

I don't want to hear them being sorry for me. I don't want to remember why I'm all dressed in black. Or remember why these tears just won't stop flowing down my cheeks.

I don't... want to hear it.

I stared at the vial once again.

It's full.

Which means... I can go home.

But do I want to?

Leave the place where Ace is?

Saying goodbye to this place... is just too hard now.

I want to dream of him forever even if... even if he's gone.

"Alice."

I looked up to see Nightmare kneeling beside me. "Nightmare..."

He smiled slightly and rubbed my free hand gently. "I'm sorry."

I tried to smile back. "I'll-I'll be all right."

He sighed softly. "You... you should return, you know."

I bit my lip. "I don't know."

"It'd be better for you," he coughed. "We'll... we'll miss you of course."

I looked back at my vial. "I... I have to think about it."

Nightmare smiled at me sadly. "I know it's hard to say goodbye."

I nodded.

I don't want to say it.

Not to Ace.

A tear slid down my cheek.

I just can't believe he's really gone now.

I gazed at the empty bed beside me.

He's gone... truly gone.

And the only token of remembrance is the clock-heart in my pocket.

* * *

_(Ace's POV)_

I quickly buttoned up my jacket and hurried over to the door.

I hope the queen won't be too upset when she sees my outfit.

_"That... I will deal with later. Just hurry up!"_

I grinned as I swung the door open. "Coming, coming."

"Ah, so this is our winner?"

I cocked my head as I looked up at a tall, silver-haired man. "And you are?"

The man raised his eyebrow slightly but gave me no reply as he studied me with his steely eyes.

It was slightly unnerving. His eyes, I mean.

One was blue and the other was green.

Kinda creepy.

I wonder if that's where the name 'jabberwocky' comes in.

The man shot me a warning glare.

Whoops. Guess he can read my thoughts too.

"So," he narrowed his eyes at me. "She chose him?"

The Red-and-White Queen nodded as she too, studied me. "Yes."

The 'Jabberwocky' snorted softly. "Not what I expected."

The queen pursed her lips. "They never choose who you want or expect."

The Jabberwocky frowned and took a turn around me. "Yes... unfortunately. Yet fortunately."

I raised an eyebrow.

The Jabberwocky smirked at me and tossed his silver bangs to the side. "I believe he will do very well, Constance."

The Red-and-White Queen smiled. "I knew you would see that."

The Jabberwocky gave me one last look. "Well, you best be sending him off soon." He glanced at his pocket-watch. "I believe our little outsider is about to head home."

I felt my heart leap.

"Alice?"

The Jabberwocky glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Yes."

"Ah, well I suppose I should get him dressed properly."

"No need, Constance." The Jabberwocky nodded at me. "That, will suit him fine."

"But!"

The Jabberwocky just smirked as he rested his head on the Red-and-White Queen's shoulder. "It won't be a problem unless you make it one."

I felt my eyes narrow as I watched the Jabberwocky.

I didn't like him. There was just something about his cold aura... and those eyes. Very snake-like.

He turned and gave me an icy look. _"Be careful, knight."_

I returned his look with a glare. _"Oh, I will."_

He raised an eyebrow. _"We shall see. Oh we definitely will see in the next round."_

"Next round?" I accidentally said out loud.

Constance gave me a worried look. "Um, Andrew here was just thinking about the next game." She shot the Jabberwocky a disapproving look.

He merely raised an eyebrow and stalked off.

I looked at Constance. "The next game?"

"It's nothing," she insisted. "Really. You have other things to worry about."

I cocked my head slightly. "Like?"

"Saying goodbye."

I blinked. "To who?"

She laughed softly as she shook her head. "Not who, but rather what."

"What?"

She nodded. "It's time for you to say 'goodbye' to Wonderland."

I pursed my lips as my heart skipped a beat.

Say... goodbye to Wonderland?

How strange.

I suddenly miss the place.

I've been wanting to get out of for... for forever.

And now, I'm leaving it.

But for good, I wonder?

"Perhaps," the queen said softly.

I glanced at her.

She gave me small smile. "Don't worry about it. Come," she held out her hand to me. "It's almost time for you to wake."

I grinned as I accepted her hand.

Saying goodbye...

It wasn't that hard.

No, it wasn't hard at all since I know I'll be saying hello to Alice soon. Very soon.

* * *

I closed my eyes as we paused in the middle of the meadow.

I took a deep breath as the clouds of smoke started to surround us.

I guess... I guess this is goodbye.

Memories of Wonderland flashed before me.

I smiled.

Those were good times...

But now, I'll have more memories to share with Alice.

Saying goodbye.

It isn't hard.

I won't miss Wonderland.

Not when I have Alice.

* * *

_(Red-and-White Queen's [aka Constance] POV)_

Ah... another role-holder gone.

I sighed softly.

I'm going to miss seeing Ace in the games. But this is all for the best. He'll live a happy life in the real world.

In the real world...

Wait!

The real world?!

I smacked myself lightly with my sceptre.

I have sent Ace into the real world!

Without lessons! Without warnings!

How could I?!

I heard a soft chuckle from behind me.

"You worry too much, Constance."

I frowned as I turned to face the Jabberwocky. "Well, excuse me! I don't want us to be badly represented!"

Andrew rolled his eyes and straightened my tiara. "He'll do fine. They all have."

"Not all," I reminded. "We had one that didn't even make it a day in the real world! We had to bring him back!"

"Oh that case... so long ago I've forgotten."

I frowned. "You," I stabbed him in the chest with my finger. "should remember."

"Hai, hai," he yawned.

"But I am serious," I crossed my arms. "I need to bring him back!"

Andrew put his arms around me. "No, you don't."

"But-"

"No, he will learn their ways eventually."

I huffed. "But that's not it. I have to warn him!"

The Jabberwocky rested his chin on my shoulder. "About what?"

I swallowed. "About the next round."

Andrew tsked softly. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

I chuckled nervously. "Well, I have a soft spot for my role-holders."

"Yes... something we have to fix."

I shuddered.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear. "He'll learn the rules. He is quicker then some of our past role-holders."

I nodded slowly. "I'll try... not to worry."

"Now," he released me. "I believe it's time for you to let go of that role-holer, hmm?"

He waved goodbye as he headed back to our palace.

"The next round is almost ready to begin."

I bit my lip as I followed him.

It is going to be hard to say goodbye to this past round...

And it is going to be hard not to worry about the next round.

I sighed.

It's time to play again, Wonderland.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Wah another update. ^^ Kinda sad though since the next chapter will be the last. (well most likely ^^;;) It's been so much fun writing this story and I hope all of you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have had fun writing it. :)

Love you guys!

Special thanks once again to _Koo Kid _for acting as my beta. :D You're awesome, my friend!

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**serima- **Yay, yay, yay, yay! Ace is going to the real world with Alice! This is exciting! Is that what the sequel is going to be on? That'd be exciting! Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace! I'm sorry that this isn't a very good review, but I'm just so excited!

_Yuppers! Ace gets to be with Alice in the real world. *squee!* Ah... well sorta. Can't give too much away about the sequel yet. ;) I'll be revealing more in the next chapter, I promise! And no prob, this review was just fine. It makes me happy knowing that you're excited! ^-^_

**TigerKishanLuvr- **:) haha smiling like a loon right now. Ok, I was about to cry, but I stopped myself. I really cant wait for the next chapter, this story is going really smoothly! I hope you update soon! Haha. And my family doesn't get the amazingness of fanfiction, they are incredible downers haha. Anyway, this is really cute and awesome and sad at the same time, please keep up the amazing work. I love this story, one of my favs. MAKE ACE COME BACK TO ME! I DONT WANT HIM TO LEAVE! I will cry if he doesn't come back, just so you know. And I feel so sorry for Alice :'( I hope she gets him soon. Ace is so sweet and awesome in the fanfic 3333 love him :) Anyway, UPDATE SOON! Glad you are on a roll, keep it up.

_Lol you're making me smile like a loon just reading your review! XD I'm glad to see you enjoyed this chapter. Ha... mine doesn't either although I've almost converted one of my sisters to fanfiction. Almost. Anywhos, thank you for the encouragement! I really have pushed myself to do well with this story. I'm really flattered that you love it soo much. ^o^ And I will make Ace come back! VERY very soon! :D Like... the next chapter. X3 It should be up tomorrow night if I'm lucky._

**SamShamrocks- **Ahhhhh! I come back to find 4 lovely chapters have been updated and read them all, only to be crushed because Ace has 'died.' Nuuuuu not my baby D; I neeeeeed Alice and him to be happy dfghjk- all my feels /sobsgrossly ... Er, anyways, onto the real review bwaha! So... instead of a seperate Red and then White Queen, ya combined the two? I wonder why... along with how the Jabberwock plays into... and Ace is going to the real world with Alice, eh? Hmm, I'm suspicious about this, lol. But great chappie as always! Can't wait fer the next one! Cx

_Aw I'm glad you think they were lovely! And I'M SORRY! TToTT but the plot! It was for the sake of the plot! ^^;; Okaaay I'm done. As for the Red-and-White Queen, I felt like combining the characters would work better for my story. I didn't feel like making a lot of OCs so combing really helped. X3 I hope I was able to answer your question about how the queen and jabberwocky are sorta involved in this chapter. I'll def be revealing more in the next chapter. And thank you! ^-^ I try my best with every chapter. I hope this was a good chapter! :D_


	20. Stay With Me

**Chapter Twenty: Stay With Me**

_(Alice's POV)_

I gazed at Wonderland one last time.

Sighing softly, I looked at my vial.

I had already said all my good-byes...

First to Ace.

Then to Julius. I almost wish I could stay to comfort him.

I then said good-bye to Gowland and Boris. They had been so lovely to me. Giving me all those special passes at my last visit.

Then... I said good-bye to Vivaldi and Peter.

I even gave Peter a hug. After all... he wasn't so bad.

Last... I said good-bye to Dee, Dum, Elliot, and, and Blood.

I wanted to blame him. Blood, I mean.

But... I just couldn't.

It was my fault, not his.

It was time, due time, for me to get over the fact that Blood looked like me ex.

I have learned from my mistakes.

I sighed and looked at the vial.

I had done all that I needed to do.

So why was I hesitating now?

I brushed my fingers against the lump in my pocket.

It... it was time to go.

Good-bye... Good-bye, Wonderland.

I popped the lid off and swallowed the sweet liquid.

I'll be all right.

The memories of Wonderland and the people there will always stay with me.

Always.

I won't forget this time.

I won't let myself ever forget.

* * *

_(No POV)_

Queen Vivaldi gazed out the window.

"Do you think it was wise to send her off like that?"

Nightmare puffed on his hookah. "I had no choice."

Vivaldi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Nightmare breathed out some smoke. "I had my orders."

Vivaldi turned to face the caterpillar. "Orders?"

"Higher ups," Gray explained.

Vivaldi raised an eyebrow. "Higher... ups?"

Nightmare continued to puff on his hookah. "Yes, he said it was for the best."

"And _who _is this 'he' you speak of? We would like to know."

Nightmare sighed. "You really don't need to know. In fact, it's better if you don't."

Vivaldi frowned again. "We would like to know. Especially... if it has to do with Alice."

Nightmare sighed again and folded his hands together. "Really... it is for the best. We have better things to worry about."

"And what could be better than Alice?"

Nightmare glanced up at Vivaldi. "The next round."

Vivaldi gasped. "So soon?"

Nightmare nodded and handed his hookah to his assistant. "I'm afraid so."

"But... who won?"

Nightmare got onto his feet. "That is what is going make the next round very interesting."

Vivaldi stepped in front of Nightmare. "_Who_ won?"

Nightmare looked straight up at the queen. "Ace."

* * *

_(Nightmare's POV)_

Vivaldi stared at me in shock. "But... he's dead."

I shrugged. "All the same he won."

"But how?!"

I pursed my lips. "How you ask? That I don't know for sure. But," I headed for the door. "that, may have to do with an outsider."

I held the door open for Gray. "We all might want to keep that in mind in the next round."

*_Click.*_

Gray glanced at me. "You really think the outsider is the key to winning?"

I nodded as we hurried out of the castle.

"Yes, Wonderland revolves around outsiders. Alice proved it. Don't you feel the emptiness without her?"

Gray nodded slowly. "Yes..."

I smiled sadly. "We will only have that emptiness filled once again when our new outsider will come."

"And when will that be?" Gray asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows? We may have to wait a long time... for our next outsider."

"You sound so sure."

I smiled. "Because, I am rather sure."

Gray raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled softly. "You shall see, my dear Gray. You shall see."

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

The warm rays of the sun greeted me back to the real world.

I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. Wonderland... was it really all just a dream?

I glanced down at my pockets.

Ah... the lump was still there.

I could feel tears prick my eyes.

Wonderland.

It wasn't a dream.

I sat up, brushing against something behind me.

Had one of Edith's kittens fallen asleep with me?

I turned and reached out to stroke the kitten.

"Ngh..."

I pulled my hand back in surprise.

That... that was no kitten.

I twisted around to see exactly what I had just touched.

I gasped in surprise.

Was I dreaming again?

My fingers gently brushed against the back of the person lying beside me.

This... it couldn't be.

The person stirred some at my touch.

*_Thu-thump. Thu-thump.*_

My heart pounded harder as the person slowly sat up.

No... it can't be.

It can't be!

* * *

_(Ace's POV)_

*_Tap*_

I flinched slightly, but then relaxed.

I must be here.

In the real world.

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up.

This is different...

This garden is nicer than Vivaldi's.

I turned around to get a better idea of the garden, when I saw her.

I could feel my face light up.

"Alice!"

She just stared at me.

"Alice?" I scooted closer to her.

Her blue eyes widened with shock. "You... you're d-dead."

I smirked slightly. "I'm too strong to die."

"B-but... your clock!" She drew out a clock-heart from her pocket.

Her hands shook as she showed it to me.

I stared at it in surprise.

How... Why?

I thought it was gone...

The Red-and-White Queen had taken it away.

How does Alice have it?

Alice suddenly lunged at me.

"Agh!"

"H-hey!" I looked up at her. "Being a bit forward, aren't we?"

She ignored me and cradled her head against my chest.

*_Thu-thu-thump. Thu-thump!*_

Alice slowly raised her eyes to meet mine.

"H-how?"

I smiled and stroked her cheek. "I don't know."

"Are you real?" she asked breathlessly.

"Are you?" I whispered.

Tears poured down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I want you to be real. Please... don't, don't go."

I gently wrapped my arms around her. "No... I won't leave you, ever."

"I-I don't want to wake up... if this is another dream."

I stroked her back.

"This isn't a dream," I reassured her. "This, this is real. I'm here to stay."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Hallo hallo. ^^;; This update was a little late and I apologize. :P I went swimming yesterday for the first in 3 years so I really enjoyed myself and didn't get time to write. I'm sorry! Buuut it's up now, so yay? :D Yes... I know all the ends haven't been tied up quite yet, but don't worry! ^w^ That is what the epilogue is for! So... we have one final chapter coming up. But it won't be over entirely. ;) I have the sequel started and ready to go as soon as the next chapter is done and up. I hope you guys will follow it when it's up. It's been really awesome writing this story. I appreciate all the support and love I've been getting. I love you guys!

The chapter title was inspired by the lyrics from the song "Summertime Gone."

And once again, thanks to _Koo Kid _for acting as my beta for this story. :) You're sharp eye has been so much help.

To all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers, thanks soo much! :) My heart goes mad with excitement every time my ipod sings letting me know I got an email from fanfiction. ^-^

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**TigerKishanLuvr- **I would love to read the next chapter! And it would be amazing if you get by tomorrow! But I'm sad that it will be the last one if you are ending it :'( anyway, I really like how you are adding the jabberwocky and Constance or however you spell it! Anyway! I wish you can keep going, but If you at least have an amazing lovey dovey ending, I guess I could deal with it haha. I'll wait for the next chapter :) yay! Ace is coming back! 33333

_And here it is! :D I'm sorry I couldn't get it up yesterday... I was enjoying my pool time. ^^;; My dolphin side was soo happy! Anyways, back to your review. X3 Aaaah, this is technically the 'last' chapter. Buuut I planned on making an epilogue to wrap things up and sort of introduce the sequel. ;) I hope you like this chapter and will like the epilogue and the sequel. :D I hope this ending sorta was lovey-dovey enough for you. ^^;; As I've said before, I'm not too great with romance. Heh heh._

**serima- **I'm confused again, but I'm eagerly awaiting for the next chapter!

_Aw I sorry I confused you again. D: Buuut did this chapter help unconfuse you? If not, we still have the epilogue to answer anything else. So if you got any questions, just let me know in a review or pm. I'll make sure they are answered in the epilogue._

**SamShamrocks- **Next game, hm? (Why does that sound so interesting oAo") Ahhh, Ace is now going to be with Alice in the real world Tralala /skips around happily / Great chapter as usual! Cx

_Yup, the next game. (Haha, it's suppose to sound very interesting ;) *hint, hint*) And yes! *Cheers!* Ace is going to be with Alice in our real world! Yay yay yay! And thank you! You guys really flatter me. X3 _


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_(Ace's POV)_

Two years... It had been two years ago when I was brought to the real world.

Alice and I have been happily married since then. (Although we've had quite a few bumps in those two years. Her family was quite understanding, oddly enough.)

But of course... we've had our other troubles. It took me awhile to get use to her 'normal' world. (But between you and me, I still keep my sword nearby just in case. Haha... Alice would not be happy if she knew.)

Ah, it's been wonderful living here. Not being 'lost' and played like a card.

But I have a bad feeling.

"Ace?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled at Alice. "Yes? How did it go at the doctor's?"

Alice returned my smile. "It went well," she replied cheerfully.

"So?" I grinned at her and cocked my head slightly.

She laughed softly. "Six months."

My grin widened as I stood up and hugged her.

She rested her head on my shoulder. "But... I worry."

I pulled out of our hug. "About?"

"Wonderland," she whispered.

I pursed my lips. "I know..."

She looked up at me. "I don't want our child... making the mistakes as I did."

I stroked her back reassuringly. "It'll be fine. We don't even know if our child will be chosen as the outsider."

She shook her head. "I do know."

I blinked in surprise. "What... What do you mean?"

"Our child... is destined to go." Alice swallowed. "It's in my family."

I gave her a confused look. "Just because your sister was in Wonderland doesn't-"

"No," Alice interrupted me. "It wasn't just my sister."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then?"

"My... my mother."

"Your... mother?"

Alice nodded slowly. "She... she was from Wonderland?"

I felt my jaw drop in shock.

"F-from Wonderland?!"

Alice nodded again. "She was... the Queen of Hearts before Vivaldi."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Well... That does, does change things." I looked down at Alice. "So... that means your father was the outsider?"

"Yes."

I pursed my lips and cocked my head. "It's so strange... We'll always be connected to Wonderland."

Alice buried her head in my shoulder. "But, I'm not so sure I want it to be like this."

I put my arms around her. "It'll be okay, Alice. After all," I smirked slightly, "this is our child. The child of Ace and Alice. He or she... will do just fine. I'm sure of it."

"I'm not so sure," Alice said in a small voice.

I held her tightly. "It'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

I bit my lip slightly as I rested my head on Ace's shoulder. "I hope so..."

I'm still nervous about it.

I'm worried about not knowing.

Not knowing if our precious child was just sleeping... or in Wonderland.

I shuddered inwardly.

I don't hate Wonderland... I'm just concerned about my future child.

What would Wonderland be like for the child?

Would my old friends still be there?

If they were... would they like my child? Would it be another game of love?

Or... would this game be different?

I sighed.

I wonder how my mother dealt with it.

_Mother..._

A citizen of Wonderland. I would never have guessed it. You can imagine my surprise when Nightmare told me. To think, that I was connected to Wonderland even before Lorina set foot there.

I wonder why she decided to live here, away from the world she was soo familiar with.

I guess she loved my father that much?

I took a deep breath, taking in Ace's scent.

If back then, Father was anything like Ace. I can understand leaving everything behind.

Ace looked down at me. "Are you going to be all right?"

I slowly nodded.

If Mother and Lorina could do it... so can I.

I'll be strong for our child, and... and for Wonderland.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_And as all stories do, this story has come to an end. I want to thank all you guys for reading this story. I've had a blast writing and have really been encouraged and flattered by your reviews. Thank you soo much! :)

Special thanks to _Koo Kid _for acting as my editor for this story. You're really awesome!

Thank you again readers! ^-^ I hope you will keep reading my stories.

One last note!

Coming soon (very soon!) is the sequel to this story. It's title is _What Have You Done, Alice?_. Keep an eye out for it! ;D

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**TigerKishanLuvr- **This is probably the best ending I've ever read! I would love to see a sequel! And please! Please! Keep writing, this is/was an amazing story and I loved seeing each chapter and reading it. You are An amazing writer and hope to see more stories by you! Keep it up :)

_Aw thank you so much! I'm actually rather proud of it myself. Aaand the sequel will be posted soon! I just got to finish a few things on it first. X3 And I will! Writing is my passion. ^-^ I hope I can keep up the good work._

**serima- **Okay, I am no longer confused! I'm sorry that that happened so often...but yay! ACCCCCE!

_Yay! I'm glad and it's no problem. I'm just glad I was able to unconfused you lol. :)_

**DCreed- **oo Oh my. Ace is in reality! That is SO going to be a disaster. I can't wait to find out how Alice's family reacts to him XD And sorry I haven't reviewed. I just got back from 'vacation' *rolls eyes* now THAT was a disaster. But I'm back, I love this story with all of it's interesting plot twists, and I can't wait to see what this 'new game' is all about!

_Yuppers Ace in the real world! Distaster? Yes... but we won't mention that will we? ;) I do apologize that you don't get to see the family reaction here. I plan on showing that more in the sequel. So please forgive me? ^^" And it's no prob. Sorry that your vacation was terrible. :( And thank you! I'm glad you liked it soo much. ^^ I hope the sequel will be just as good. _


End file.
